Ninjas meet Titans
by Bozhidar420
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke and Madara are stuck In a world full of titans, the two shinobi are searching for a way out, but soon they face off the titans. The Survey Corps, get Naruto and Sasuke under their wings. Naruto and Sasuke are considere as Gods from Levi, but Mikasa can't agree with him, soon they clash with Madara Uchiha, and their frightened to dead, from his power.
1. Ninjas Meet Titans Part 1

Ninjas meet Titans Part 1

The 4th Great Ninja War was reaching It's climax, Madara and Obito were fighting Naruto and Sasuke,. Their power was low due to the fact that they were fighting for hours now, which Impressed him because they had the guts to challenge him , and when he was fighting ,the man was with a confident smile on his face, and he was sure that he was going to win.

You are a such a nuisance.- Madara looked at them, and made hand signs. He Inhaled, and soon he let a vast amount of fire through his mouth. – FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANIHILATION. - that was a big flame, which was destroying everything, and to make It worse, Madara gathered more chakra, and the flame from red turned In to a yellow one.

Damn, It's hot. – Naruto said while breathing heavy. – Time for some real action ! – Naruto was In his Kyubi Chakra mode, and he lifted his hand up and a vast amount of air was on his palm. The air transformed Into a shuriken, and he threw It at Madara. – Wind Style: RASEN SHURIKEN. – Naruto grinned at Madara.

,,Damn, I have to move or I will be destroyed by this thing.- Madara said, and released his hands, and jumped In the air, while he was up, he saw the shuriken to widen, and he sighed. Sasuke saw an opportunity, and jumped as well, and attacked Madara with his fist.

Too slow. – Madara said, and kicked the boy to the ground, when Sasuke was falling he grinned, and that wasn't him, It was Naruto who transformed Into Sasuke.

SASUKE, NOW ! – Naruto yelled at him, and landed on the ground.

Right ! – Sasuke was behind Madara and he was about to strike Madara with his chidori, but Madara wasn't dumb, he used his weapon that was on his back, It was a war fan and with It, Madara reflected Sasuke's jutsu to him. The young Uchiha fell on the ground, and looked around himself, there were thousands of dead people. He got a flashback, when he was young, how everybody from his clan were killed.

,,NO…why now !,, - he thought with anger, and that's when Madara appeared before him and punched the boy In the stomach, then kicked him In the face, throwing him away.

Sasuke-kun ! – Sakura yelled and went to help him. When she was by his side, she used her medical jutsu to regain his strength, because they were all out of chakra.

Obito, I think, It's time to get Kyubi extracted.- Madara looked at Naruto and dashed towards him.

LIGHTNING BEAST RUNING JUTSU ! – someone yelled, and a beast which was created by lightning dashed at Madara and that stopped him for a little.

Are you okay, Naruto ? – this man was Kakashi, the sensei of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Nice timing, Kakashi-sensei – Naruto smiled at his teacher, and took a deep breath, because he was running out of chakra.

Damn these guys are tough. – Naruto said In annoyance.

Yes, we are..and we are taking you NARUTO UZUMAKI – Naruto heared a voice behind him, and that was Obito who used his sharingan to transport him In to other dimension.

NARUTO ! – Sasuke and Sakura yelled, and the boy dashed at him with his full speed.

I WON'T LET YOU ! – Madara said, and ran after Sasuke, to stop him. When Sasuke was near Obito, he and Madara got sucked into his jutsu. And they didn't realize when they were about to get sucked, when Sakura throw a bomb kunai at them, Kakashi stepped back with the thought that Naruto and Sasuke would be okay, but soon he changed his mind, when he saw them missing, Obito was holding to his eye.

You…stupid girl – Obito said through teeth, Sakura Interrupted his teleporting process.- Now they may be In other dimension. – He still was talking through his teeth, because the bomb kunai damaged him.

THEY WHAT ? – Sakura and Kakashi gasped.

But this doesn't matter. – Obito smiled at them with a creepy grin on his face. – When I finish you off, I am going to find them, and bring them back, In order to kill Sasuke and extract Kyubi from Naruto. – He laughed and attacked Kakashi. – KAKASHI, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FIRST. – he said and punched him In the face, but Kakashi forgot the pain, and launched an elbow hit In his stomach. – FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU ! – Obito screamed and let out a huge fire ball from his mouth.

WATER STYLE WATER WAL ! – Kakashi yelled, and released water from his mouth, and he made It to look like a wall, to stop his hit. Obito looked at him with annoyance, and dashed towards him, but Sakura suddenly appeared and she broke the earth beneath him. With tears falling down her cheeks, she said angrily to Obito. – YOU ARE GOING TO BRING BACK SASUKE AND NARUTO ! – She told him and attacked him again, but Obito blocked the attack. Kakashi saw the opportunity and he appeared behind him with a kunai facing his throat.

Cheap move Kakashi ! – Obito smiled mischievous, but he used his elbow and punched the man In his stomach.

It's about time to get serious..-Obito said silently, and he used his wood style. – You are going to witness how I killed those people, which you failed to defeat, and you let Rin…DIE ! – He screamed at him and dashed towards him.

Meanwhile Madara, Sasuke and Naruto were In other dimension. Sasuke was standing In front of a big wall, Naruto was In the forest and Madara but he was far away from where Naruto was.

What the hell Is this ? – Sasuke looked around and he saw an armorial, with a woman's face on It, when he read the letters on the crest, It was saying ,,Wall Maria,, - Is this some kind of joke- - the boy got interrupted when he felt the ground shaking, and his eyes widened with fear when he saw, that five 15 meters long, creatures with face of humans. – What the hell Is this..-His hands started to shake, but he made them Into fists, and purple aura was coming out of him. – Susano'o – the boy screamed and a huge, humanoid and soon that creature got armored. – SUSANO'O FLAME CONTROL SWORD ! – The boy screamed and the humanoid slashed through the air, and let everywhere black flames. – Now they will die- - he was Interrupted again, because he saw how they ran towards him, and they weren't dying from the fire. – WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ? – The boy said In annoyance, and he disposed his Susano'o form.- THEN…I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES. ! – He yelled at them, and dashed towards the titans, when he was about to clash with the titan, he used his ocular power to burn the titan, but It was no use, he used his katana and slashed through the titan's leg, and he sliced It off from him. – That should be enou—he was Interrupted again, when he saw that his leg was regenerating.- ,,This Is bad,, - he thought.

In the forest Naruto was walking around, when he engaged a titan, which was again 15 meters long. – WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ? – Naruto screamed In fear, and when the titan was about to grab him, he jumped back. – Well, In that case. – he closed his eyes for a while, and yellow chakra was going out from him, and he was In his Kyubi chakra mode. – Come at me, you ugly piece of shit ! – Naruto yelled at the creature and jumped kicking him In the stomach, which made the titan fall, because Naruto In this form, his power was Immense. – How was that, ugly. – he laughed at the titan, but when he got up the titan was smiling at him, and tried to grab him again. – DON'T TOUCH ME ! – Naruto jumped on a tree, and used his wind release. – WIND STYLE RASEN SHURIKEN ! – He yelled and he threw It at the titan, and he sliced him, the boy was smiling, but his smile soon disappeared, when he saw the titan to regenerate. – WHAT THE HELL, MAN ? – He yelled at the titan and soon, they appeared 2 more titans ,but this time they were 5 meters long, and boy they were ugly.- Where the heck am I ? – Naruto said confused.

In the other side of the forest, Madara was walking and he was angry.

Damn you…Sasuke Uchiha, you ruined everything. – He said In annoyance, when suddenly he was surrounded from everywhere with titans, there were 15 meter long, 5 and 10 meter long. Madara wasn't Interested In them so he continued walking, when suddenly the titans dashed at him, but Madara remained calm. The man closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was using the rinegan. – ALMIGHTY PUSH ! – Madara pushed them away, but they got up again that made him angrier than before. – I assume that you are humans, but some kind different.- He was talking to the titans with a calm tone, when he activated his sharingan. – IF YOU ARE HUMANS….THEN I CAN CONTROL YOU ! – He yelled at them, when a titan grabbed him, and he was about to eat him, Madara used his ocular powers and the titan stopped.- Now…let me go.- The titan let go of Madara, and he went to the other titans, and did the same…- I will control every single one of you ! – Madara laughed, and then he started to walking and the titans followed him. – Just you wait..Naruto Uzumaki..Sasuke Uchiha..You are going to be crushed. – He said with a creepy grin on his face.

In front of Wall Maria, Sasuke was still fighting the titans, but there wasn't any sign of him wining. He was breathing heavy, because he was using vast amount of chakra against them. The boy looked at them and he saw that the titans, have the same body structure but taller, he soon realized where he must strike them. The young Uchiha dashed at the titan and started to walk at his back, while controlling his chakra on his feet, when he was on his neck, he sliced It and he was splashed with blood, but the blood stains were fading away. He jumped from the titan, and dashed towards the other, when suddenly he heard a sound of gas, and he saw a tiny person, with gear on his legs, slicing through the titans neck. That was Levi, Sasuke gasped when he saw him, this guy was fast and he was killing titans like It was nothing. When Levi, killed the titans he went to Sasuke and looked him Into the eyes.

Who the hell are you, and what are you doing outside the walls.- Levi asked him.

My name Is Sasuke Uchiha, and I don't know what the hell Is going on here. – He looked at the short man.

You are quite skilled Sasuke. – Levi told him, with some admiration In his voice, but Sasuke didn't felt the admirations.

What the hell were those things ? – The boy said In confusion.

They are called, titans.. creatures without brain, eating people. You see this wall ? – Levi asked the boy. – She protects humanity from the titans. – Levi said, and he looked at his hands. – So filthy..- he said with a disgusted face expression .

So you are telling me, that this whole forest Is full of ugly creatures eating people ? – Sasuke said, and then he put his katana back.- Are there others like you ? – Sasuke said with a questioning expression.

Yes…we are called the Survey Corps, we are engaging titans In combat, and we are studying them. – He said to the boy.

So you are flying around, with your gear and killing titans ? – Sasuke said to Levi. – That's very Interesting. – the boy said with some admiration at him, because he was quite a strong person.

In the forest Naruto was fighting with the titans, and he was punching the shit out of them, his hands were covered with blood and the same could be said for his face. – Damn, why don't you die already ? – Naruto said annoyed, when suddenly a group of people killed the titans. – What the hell ? – Naruto said confused, when he saw them flying around, and killing titans, when the scouts finished their job, they surrounded Naruto, who was still In his Kyubi Chakra mode.

Who are you ? – a girl with black hair and a red scarf, asked him, and she pointed her blade to his neck.

My name Is Naruto Uzumaki. – Naruto said and he turned off his Kyubi Chakra mode, he raised his hands up, because everybody pointed their blades at them, without a short boy with blonde hair and a boy with short brown hair and a key around his neck.

Mikasa, that's enough. – The boy said, and she drew her blade back.- My name Is Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you – the boy shook his hand up, and soon they were shaking hands.- You did a great job, while you were fighting the titans.- The boy smiled at him.

Uhm..Thank you ? It didn't seem that I was doing anything to them.. How did you managed to kill them ? – Naruto asked In confusion.

We cut the back of their neck. – Mikasa said while looking at Naruto with anger, because she didn't trust him, after what happened with Reiner and Bertholdt she was being aware of anything, because she thought that he was a titan shifter undercover.

That's strange, I thought that I had to beat the shit out of them, and not let them regenerate.- The boy laughed, and so did Eren.

From where do you come from ? – Armin said to Naruto.

I am coming from the Hidden Leaf Village ! – Naruto said proudly, when suddenly Mikasa pushed him on the ground and pointed her blade to his neck, again.

HEY WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ? – Naruto yelled at her.

You are a titan-shifter, aren't you ? You came here to steal Eren..RIGHT ? – she yelled the last part of the sentence.

Titan what ? I don't know what are you talking about, but If you are picking a fight with me I will be glad to kick your ass ! – Naruto said furiously.

No, way – Jean laughed at him. – Mikasa Is the second strongest human being on this planet, you don't stand a chance. – Jean teased him.

OH YEAH ? – Naruto yelled, and pushed Mikasa's blade away from his neck, then he got up.

I will prove you wrong, you bastard. – Naruto looked him.

I don't think, that here Is the place to fig- - Armin got Interrupted because Mikasa punched Naruto, but he blocked It, and everyone gasped.

I don't believe It. – Eren said surprised.

He actually, blocked Mikasa's hit – Sasha said.

Mikasa looked at him with anger, and tried to kick him, but that's when Naruto blocked her.

,,How Is he that strong ?,, - she thought and then let her hand loose from him. She tried to punch him again, but he blocked It with ease, and the same could be said for the second time she tried to punch him, and the third. Then Mikasa lifted him, and throw him. The boy was shocked what a strength for a normal girl. The boy landed on his feet, and smiled at her, but the girl wasn't smiling at all.

GUYS, WE ARE IN THE MIDLE OF THE FOREST, AND YOU ARE FIGHTING WHEN YOU KNOW THE FACT THAT A TITAN CAN APPEAR ANY MOMENT ! – Armin yelled at them, but they didn't listen to him, when suddenly Sasuke appeared and stopped Naruto's punch.

What the hell are you doing Naruto..Fighting a girl, you are such an Idiot. – Sasuke sighed.

HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT. – Naruto yelled at Sasuke, when suddenly Mikasa tried to punch the Uchiha, but he blocked It.

And who the hell are you ? – Sasuke hold her fist and everybody gasped.

THIS IS THE SECOND GUY, TO STOP MIKASA'S FIST – Sasha yelled.

Stop yelling, you potato freak. – Levi said, and went In the middle of the fight, Mikasa let her hand loose and went to Eren and Armin.

Don't sweat It, they aren't from here, they even don't know what a titan Is, there Is no way for them to be titans.- The boy put a gently smile on her face, Mikasa looked at him, and she calmed down, but she was still on the alert.

Sasuke..how are we going to get back ? – Naruto said to the Uchiha.

I don't have a clue…but first we must find Madara…-Sasuke said when suddenly he felt the ground shaking, and when he looked around, he saw ten titans were coming, and they were about 15 meters long, and In front of them, there was a person with long black hair, and red armor.

Don't tell me...that this bastard Is controlling them…- Naruto said to Sasuke.

We must take the titans first, and then we should take care of Madara. – Sasuke said seriously, and the boys stayed close to each other when the dashed towards the titans.

HEY IT'S DANGEROUS – Armin yelled at them, and then Levi looked at him.

Just watch them. – Levi said smiling.

Oh, I've finally found you two.. – Madara smiled and he dashed towards them, but when they were close to him, he saw that they jumped and were aiming for the titans.

The Surve corps watched, what was about to happen, and they were left speechless.

WIND STYLE RASEN SHURIKEN – Naruto threw his shuriken and sliced the heads of two titans, and when the shuriken widened, he killed two more. Sasuke on the other, was using his katana which was covered with lightning's.

CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR ! – he jumped towards the titan and cut his head off, and then he jumped at other titan, the creature opened It's mouth and was waiting for Sasuke to get In.

You stupid creature. – Sasuke smiled and made hand signs, then he took a deep breath, and the boy released a huge fire ball from his mouth.- FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU. – the fire ball went In It's mouth, and burdened It, and the titan let out a roar, Sasuke used his Chidori Sharp spear, and killed the titan.

They are amazing. – Eren said admiring them.- We must help them ! – the boy said, and he dashed with his 3D maneuver gear to the titans, the others did the same, Mikasa at first hesitated, but she followed Eren.

What an Impressive gear..-Madara laughed, and jumped and kicked out Armin on the ground.

ARMIN – Everybody yelled, and they dashed towards Madara.

DANCE FOR ME ! – Madara stepped on Eren's back and cut the ropes with a kunai, then he jumped off his back, and went towards Jean.

EREN ! – Mikasa screamed, and she dashed towards Madara with full speed.- DIEE ! – she rolled towards him with her blades, Madara's eyes widened In excitement, and when she was near him, he stopped her spinning. – What ? – Mikasa gasped.

What a brave woman – Madara laughed and kicked her on the ground, he fell on the ground and went towards her. She got up and attacked him with her blades, but he blocked them with his kunai. He used some power of his Susano'o when an aura of gigantic arm was around his right hand, he broke her blades, and she was standing hopeless before him, but she refused to give up.

I will crush you. – She looked at him furiously, and she dashed towards him, but Madara just kicked her In the face, and she fell on the ground, the girl spitted some blood, and she couldn't get up, Madara went to her and kicked her again.

You are weak..You disgust me.- Madara looked at her when suddenly Eren jumped In front of him.

DON'T TOUCH HER ! – He bit his hand and suddenly a lightning clashed at him.

What ? – Madara, Naruto and Sasuke gasped, when they saw Eren transforming Into a titan. When Eren transformed he let out a roar, and the trees leaves started moving, even the tiny grass beneath their feet.

What the hell Is happening here Sasuke ? – Naruto asked In confusion, when a titan grabbed him and was about to put him In his mouth.- Oh shit. – Naruto started to move, but It was no use, when suddenly Levi appeared and cut the titan's neck.

Be more careful. – Levi said to Naruto, and dashed forward to dispose of the titans.

Damn, he Is your version of this world Sasuke – He teased him, and went to Eren. – I will go help Eren, you stay here. – Naruto said, and Sasuke nodded.

Eren was rampaging all over, but Madara was still smiling, he used his ocular powers, and activated his Susano'o which was a gigantic blue humanoid, with two swords, and soon that humanoid acquired an armor.

Shall we begin…EREN JAEGER ! – The man screamed excitedly, when Levi was behind Eren, and cut his neck, which revealed his body, Levi picked up Eren and his titan form was gone soon. The man put Eren next to Mikasa , and when he saw how huge was Madara's Susano'o he yelled at everybody.

FALL BACK ! WE ARE GETTING, OUT OF HERE ! – Levi yelled at them and they started to fall back.

Are you afraid ? – Madara asked Levi. – What a waste of time. – The man said with disappointment, and he turned off his Susano'o. – Well I have no business with yo- - the man was Interrupted by Naruto, who punched him In the face.

YEAH, BUT YOU HAVE BUSINESS WITH ME ! – Naruto yelled at Madara, and the long-haired man looked at him, and touched his cheek.

You have business with both of us ! - Sasuke was right next to Naruto, and the Uchiha pointed his katana at Madara.

We must leave – Jean said to Levi – Mikasa Is all beaten up, Eren won't be waking up soon, we must fall back for now Capitan. – Jean was worried, because when he saw what was Madara capable of he realized that these people outclassed them.

And there are other titans approaching, even with you by our side, we might not survive. – Sasha said, with despair In her voice.

Sasuke we must help them.- Naruto said to the Uchiha.

I know, but how, we have Madara here and more titans are approaching. – Sasuke said with anger In his voice, because he was feeling useless.

Naruto go take care of the girl and the two boys…I will buy some time ! – Sasuke said and he activated Amaterasu, which was a black fire, and he surrounded Madara with It.

You think, that Amaterasu can stop me ? – Madara raised an eyebrow, and looked Sasuke with mischievous smile.

No , but It'll buy us some time. – Sasuke looked at him and when he saw that the others already left, he turned his back and jumped to a tree and followed them.

Nothing can stop me Sasuke…UCHIHA ! – He yelled and activated his Susano'o once more, and when he saw the titans that were approaching he slashed with the sword of Susano'o and with that he cut half of the trees and Madara killed all of the titans, with one move of his hand.

What happened ? – Mikasa gained consciousness, and when she saw that she was on Naruto's back she jumped from him, but when she did that she felt pain In her abdominals because of Madara, who beat her up pretty badly, she was falling down on the ground where titans were waiting.

Why did you do that ? – Naruto dashed back at her when suddenly Sasuke showed up and he protected Mikasa from falling , he was holding her like a bride.

Sasuke you are safe ? But how ? – Naruto asked In confusion.

I used Amaterasu, but he escaped It, and now I am pretty sure that he Is going after us. – Sasuke told Naruto with a serious look on his face.

You saved the day again.- Naruto laughed and they continued jumping.

Let me go…- Mikasa said to Sasuke.

If I let you, then you will fall and probably you will be get eaten by the titans. – He said to her, and when he saw she blushed a little and soon she hid her face under her red scarf.

Couple of hours later, they were Inside Wall Rose, where they were asked so many questions about their powers and who was the guy that controlled the titans.

It's called ninjutsu ! – Naruto said confidently.- And In our dimension everybody has their special type of jutsu ! – the boy smiled and everybody were listening and admiring him.

Sasuke was In the medical room with Levi, they were talking about how they got here.

In our dimension at the moment we are In a war, and this war was announced by Madara's subordinate, they are after the rest tailed beast, In Naruto's case they are after his Nine-Tailed Fox. – Everyone In the room gasped when they heard Nine-Tailed Fox.

What do you mean by Nine-Tailed Fox ? – Mikasa asked In confusion.

In our world there are 9 tailed beast that were sealed In humans bodies, and the difference between them Is that they are other type of animal, with different amount of tails, In Naruto's case his demon fox has nine tails, and Madara wants all the tail beasts, but he has only seven of them, and he want the rest.

And what we he will accomplish ? – Levi asked.

He wants to put the world under Infinite Tsukoyomi which means, that you will be asleep forever, and everything that you've always wanted becomes a reality, but only In your dreams. – Sasuke answered to Levi.

And that Madara guy ? He had the same eyes as you ? Is he your brother ? – Levi asked In confusion.

No..but he Is the founder of the Uchiha clan, and the most powerful Uchiha, but I guarantee you that we will take care of hi-

How can you take care of him ? – Mikasa Interrupted the boy, and got up from Eren's bed. – You people can't fight him, he can kill you and most of all, and you are the ones that got us Into this mess, and If It wasnt't for you, Eren WOULD BE AWAKE NOW ! – She yelled the last part, and she got angry at him.

I'm not responsible for your friend being an Idiot, he was dumb enough to go against Madara, but at least your Capitan, stopped him, and If he didn't Eren should be dead by now. – Sasuke said with a serious look on his face, and he went to the exit of the door, he left the room and Mikasa went out too.

Sasuke was In the yard and he walked towards Naruto and the rest of the Survey corps.

How Is Eren ? – Jean asked Sasuke.

He's fine. – the boy answerd with no emotion In his voice.

Sasuke Uchiha. – the boy heard a voice and turned around and he saw Mikasa.

What do you want ? – He asked In confusion.

If you say another bad word about Eren, I am going to kill you ! – She said with a crazy look on her face.

Mikasa calm down, I don't think that he mean It. – Armin tried to calm down Mikasa, but she Ignored him.

Are you threatening me ? – Sasuke asked, and yet again he was talking with no emotion In his voice.

,,Oh boy, this Is going to get bad,,- Naruto thought, he wanted to calm both of them, even though she pointed her weapon at him.

Yes. – Mikasa said, while looking at Sasuke In the eyes with anger.

Listen to me girly, things In your world are serious, and If you keep protecting him, you will die, because of his uselessness. – Sasuke said to her, and everybody stared at them.

You bastard ! – she yelled at him and dashed towards the Uchiha, and when she was near him, Mikasa jumped and tried to kick him, but Sasuke blocked the kick, and he grabbed her by the foot, throwing her at one of the wooden boxes.

WHAAT ? – Everyone gasped when they saw Mikasa being thrown that way, she was the strongest of them all.

Sasuke, go easy on her, she Is Injured you know ? – Naruto said to Sasuke.

She wanted to kill me, let's how It'll happen. – He smiled at her confidently, and something happened to her, when she got up from the ground, and started running towards Sasuke, her foot broke the earth beneath her.

Sasuke Uchiha ! – she was screaming his name, and she was running towards him, and when she was near the boy, she started punching and kicking him, but that was useless. Sasuke was seeing every single movement, and she didn't care that he blocked her, she continued to punch him, he was extremely calm, and she was so nervous.

Maybe here you are the strongest – he grabbed her fist and when she tried to punch him with the other hand, he quickly punched her with his elbow In the stomach, but she didn't fall on the ground, her stomach was very trained, her abdominals protected her.- But right now, you are nothing compared to me ! – he said to her and kicked her In the stomach, this time she fell on the ground, but got up Immediately, she was breathing heavy and she attempted another punch but this time, Sasuke got annoyed with this and just went behind her, punching her In the neck, and she Immediately fell on the ground unconscious.

SASUKE YOU KILLED HER ! – Naruto yelled panicked.-

She Is just unconscious you Idiot – Sasuke said and turned his back on everyone Including Naruto.- I will go check this place out, you take her In the medical room. – Sasuke went somewhere, with his thoughts of Mikasa, that fought better than most of the girls from Konoha, he was quite Impresed, but quite annoyed too.

Meanwhile outside the walls, Madara was fighting titans, and he killed every titan who got In his way, he wanted to find the wall, and to crush his opponents.

Just you wait…Naruto, Sasuke…you are going to stay here, for eternity ! – He said with a creepy look on his face, and continued his journey to the wall.


	2. Ninjas Meet Titans Part 2

Ninjas meet Titans Part 2

Inside the medical room, where Eren and Mikasa were lying unconscious. Naruto and Levi, were watching over them, when suddenly the black haired girl, woke up and she looked around, and when she saw Naruto, anger started spreading through her body.

You are awake. – Naruto said to her, and a smile appeared on his face.

Where Is Sasuke ? – she looked at him with anger.

He went to check out, this so called ,,city,, , I think that he will be coming back soon. – The boy said to her, with a little doubt, because Mikasa was still mad at him and Sasuke.

The girl made her hand Into a fist, and looked at Naruto with the end of her eye. She was looking kind of creepy.

Tell him, that next time I will kill him. – Mikasa said with confident tone In her voice, but when Levi heard her, he laughed silently.

You don't understand anything, do you ? When they are here, we are nothing compared to them….These two are humanity's Gods. – Levi said to Mikasa, with a serious look on his face.

If they are so called GODS, WHY THEY DON'T KILL ALL OF THE TITANS ? – Mikasa said yelling In the room, when suddenly Eren woke up.

What's going on here ? – Eren said silently, and got up from the bed.

Eren you must rest ! – Mikasa got up from the bed, and placed Eren back.

No, I rested enough ! – Eren said to her. – And I told you to stop, protecting me, and damn Capitan, why did you stop me !? That Madara guy would be a goner, by now. – Eren said with anger towards Levi and Mikasa. The door of the medical room opened, and Sasuke was back, and when he heard Eren, the boy got pissed off.

Why the hell, are you still alive ? Is It because your titan form ? If that's the case. – Sasuke revealed his katana, and pointed It at Eren.- I will dispose of you ! – Sasuke said with cold look on his eyes. When Mikasa saw that, she Immediately went In front of Eren, and she looked at him, with a creepy face expression.

You want to get your ass kicked again ? – Sasuke looked at the girl, and she stood tall against him.

Hey Sasuke, that's enough. – The boy stood by Eren's side, and tried to predict Sasuke's next move.- We aren't here to fight, we must find our way back home, or we will be stuck here forever.

There Is no way out of here.- Sasuke said, and he drew his sword back.- We need Obito's teleporting jutsu, but If we find Madara he can think a way, but this Is going to be one risky mission. – Sasuke said and sat on one of the chairs.

While you are here, you are under my command. – A tall blonde person got Into the room, and everybody In the room got up and placed their right hand at their heart.

Who the hell Is this guy. – Naruto whispered to Sasuke.- He reminds me of Bushy brow. – He giggled, when Levi Interrupted him.

This Is the commander of the Survey Corps, and you shouldn't be making silly nicknames. – Levi said with a cold look towards them.

Don't sweat It Levi – Erwin smiled at him, because when he was a child, he was called eyebrow.

ARE YOU A TITAN SHIFTERS ? – A woman with glasses went to them but she had a black eye patch on her left eye, the woman started to Investigate them, and she was looking excited. This girl was Hange Zoe.

Calm down, four eyes. – Levi said to her, but he addressed her with a nickname.

You guys, are now under my command, and you will be In Levi's squad, until you find your way back home. – Erwin said smiling to them, when suddenly Sasuke got up, and went towards him.

And why we should listen to you ? – Sasuke said with coldness towards Erwin.

Because he Is the leader of the Survey Corps, and you have nowhere to go. – Levi said to him.

You are just going to use us, as a shield against the titans, aren't you ? – Sasuke said, but Naruto Interrupted their conversation.

We agree, Commander Erwin. – Naruto said, smiling at him, he didn't want Sasuke to get Into a fight with the Survey Corps.

I will meet you here, tomorrow and we will give you equip- - Erwin got Interrupted by Naruto.

Don't worry about us commander, we can handle these things without an equipment. – The blonde said confidently.

If you say so, but If you get your hand or leg eaten, don't blame It on me got It ? – Erwin smiled at him, and he left the room alongside Hange. – Levi are you coming with us ? – Erwin said, and Levi got up and followed them.

This Is going to be great Sasuke ! We are going to kill titans, and we'll be super cool, damn It I wish Sakura was here to see my awesomeness. – Naruto laughed, and went to Eren and Mikasa. – Dude are there any people, who can change their form Into titans ? – Naruto asked Interested.

Yes.- Eren nodded, and he laid back on his bed. – But they are our enemies. – He said with anger.

The same could be said for you two. – Mikasa said and she left the medical room, slamming the door.

What's up with her ? – Naruto said annoyed.

She just, doesn't trust anyone besides me and Armin..- he sighed.- And she is over-protective, I told her I can handle things myself, but she can't leave me, even I don't know why. She lived with us, when her family got killed, and she Is protecting me from then. – Eren felt useless, and got up from his bed, and went to Naruto. – I want to fight like you, teach me ! – Eren said with such confidence, and Naruto couldn't reject him.

ALRIGHT ! WE ARE STARTING NOW ! – Naruto yelled excitedly.

YES ! – Eren followed the blonde and went outside.

What a bunch of Idiots..- Sasuke sighed and followed them.

Meanwhile outside the medical center, Jean, Sasha and Armin were discussing the fight between Mikasa and Sasuke.

Man, we are nothing compared to these guys. – Jeans said.

Yes, you're right, did you saw how that cutie- - Sasha blushed and then she cleaned her throat and continued talking- I mean Naruto, blocked Mikasa's hits, like they were nothing.

I wish, I could fight like them. – Armin said with a sad expression on his face, when suddenly Eren and Naruto got outside being excited by something.

LET'S DO THIS ! – Eren yelled excitedly, and then Naruto did the same thing.

HERE I GO ! – Naruto smiled at him, and dashed towards him, he was fast, and Eren couldn't react and he got hit by Naruto In the face. – Damn It, I wasn't ready. – Eren got up and dashed towards Naruto, trying to punch him.

Eren, you will get your ass kicked. – Jean teased him.

SHUT UP YOU BASTAR- - He got Interrupted by Naruto who punched him In the face.

Eyes on the battle, don't get distracted.- Naruto smiled at him, and Eren got up again.

Stay down. – Sasuke said to Eren, and stood against Naruto. – I will show you, how It's done. – Sasuke smiled at Naruto, and dashed towards him, and the blonde did the same, but with a smile on his face. The boys blocked their punches, and Sasuke jumped and kicked him In the face, and Naruto was thrown away, but he made a backflip and he was on his feet again.

HEY, YOU ARE USING THE SHARINGAN ! – Naruto pointed him with his finger, and the blonde acquired a pissed of expression.- In that case. – he made a hand sign, closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he had eyes of a toad, and orange paint on the sideways of his eyes.

Sage mode, huh ? – Sasuke looked at him, and dashed towards the blonde. And they started fierce fist fighting, Sasuke punched Naruto, and Naruto kicked Sasuke In the stomach, Sasuke punched Naruto In the right kidney, Naruto stroked Sasuke with his head, making his nose bleed.

They are like monsters – Eren said, and watched the fight between them.

But why are they smiling ? – Armin said, but nobody seemed to know the answer.

I don't know but Naruto Is ruining his cute face. – Sasha said, and when she realized what she had said, she blushed.

Sasuke you don't stand a chance against me ! – Naruto said smiling, when he made hand signs and 10 clones appeared.

WHAT ? – Everybody gasped, when they saw the clones. Mikasa was watching the fight, but she wasn't with the others, she was observing the fight behind a corner of a house, and she was shocked, how strong humans actually can be.

,,If Sasuke used his powers against me, I would be dead by now,, - She thought and continued observing the fight.

Shadow clones ? They are your specialty after all. – Sasuke smilled, and dashed towards the clones, and he used his katana to slice each one of them. But he didn't expected, the kicks from three clones underneath him.

NA-RU-TO ! – Naruto was falling from the air, and was about to kick Sasuke In the head. – UZUMAKI BARRAGE ! – he yelled, but Sasuke blocked his kick, and jumped away from him, while he was still In the air, he made hand signs, and took a deep breath, and then he released a gigantic fire ball on the ground, burning his clones, but something has happened, Naruto started to manipulate the air, and soon In his hand, there was a ball of chakra which he had made, with the help of Sasuke's Fire ball.

Doesn't this bring you memories ? – Naruo smilled at him.

Our first fight, on that rooftop..I remember very well, and I was about to win. – He smiled, and he landed on the wall of a house. The boy stretched the fingers on his hand, and soon there was lightning coming out of his hand.

If they clash with Berthold and Reiner, they are going to kill, humanity's biggest threat. – Armin said, as he watched excitedly the fight.

Without a doubt, they are humanity's strongest people, or how Levi called them, here they are considered as Gods. – Mikasa went to Armin and Eren, and she was watching them with anger, because she was feeling useless. - ,,I must become stronger…,, - She thought and made her hands Into fists.

I WILL WIN THIS, SASUKEEEE ! – Naruto screamed at him, and jumped towards him.

IN YOUR DREAMS, NARUTOOO ! – Sasuke yelled at him, and jumped of the wall, In direction of Naruto.

CHIDORI, RASENGAN – they both said, and these words were the names of their techniques, the Chidori was Sasuke's and the Rasengan was Naruto's technique. Soon the boys clashed, and from their clash they released a vast amount of wind, pushing the others back.

,,What's this power,, - Eren thought, and he was holding tight, In order not to fall. The wind stop, and the boys were pushed back because of the clash, and they were breathing heavily, when suddenly they got up, and started to fight again.

This was supposed to be a sparing match, why don't you give up, Naruto ? – Sasuke asked, and he didn't wait for him to answer, and punched him In the face.

Like I would, until I defeat you there Is no way I am going to give up ! – Naruto lifted his leg and kicked Sasuke under the chin.

YOU TWO STOP IT ! – They heard a voice, and when they turned back they saw Erwin coming, with Levi and Hange. The woman excitedly went to them.

WHAT WAS THAT ? – She asked excitedly. – You two are the strong as hell ! – She was grinning excitedly, and started to studying their hands.

Hey, four eyes, leave them alone. We aren't here for your Investigations, we came because we have some Important news. – Levi said to them. – Madara engaged some of our soldiers, and they were all wiped out, by him. – Levi said, and made his hands Into fists.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Naruto and Sasuke.. You are leaving now, to Investigate. – Erwin said.

What about me commander ? – Eren asked In confusion.

We can't let you go Eren, this Madara guy Is stronger than you think, he wiped out the whole army of soldiers, and only one survived to tell us. – The blonde said. – And you are Important key, for humanity. – Erwin smiled at him.

Okay… - Eren sighed and went back In to the medical room, but before he opened the door he looked at Naruto and Sasuke. – Kill him ! – Eren said, and slammed the door when he was In the medical center.

In an hour, the soldiers were at the top of the wall, and when Naruto and Sasuke looked down, they saw titans with open mouths, waiting for them to be eaten, the boys looked at each other and smiled confidently.

We must be careful, not to engage titan- Hange was Interrupted, when Sasuke and Naruto jumped of the wall, and they were running on It.- YOU IDIOTS, YOU ARE GOING TO GET EATEN. – She yelled at them.

SASUKE LET'S DO THIS ! – Naruto entered his Kyubi Chakra Mode, and he became fast as lightning, he jumped from the wall, and made two rasengans In his hand, and when he was about fall on the ground, he clashed his rasengans In the faces of two titans. – RASENGAN BARRAGE ! – he yelled, then the titans started regenerating, but Sasuke was fast and he jumped from the wall, and cut the both titans nape.

They are crazy – Armin said, when Levi gave command and the soldiers jumped from the wall, engaging the titans. Mikasa used the chance to prove herself to them, and she dashed towards a titan, and It wasn't even a minute when she already sliced his nape, and then rushed another titan.

Showoffs. – Jean smirked, and when he was near a titan, the boy used his gear to go behind the titan, and slice his nape.

Impressive. – Sasuke smirked, and saw how Armin, was going to get eaten by a titan. - ,,NO,, - the boy thought and dashed towards the titan, cutting his head off. – CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR ! – The Uchiha yelled, and walked on to the titans body slicing every part of him, and when he reached his hand, he sliced It, then Armin fell and he used his gear to stand on the wall.

Thank you Sasuke ! – Armin said frightened.

Next time be more careful. – Sasuke said, and dashed towards the other titans, but when he was jumping, he saw Levi, how he killed both of the titans. - ,,This man,, - Sasuke's eyes widened. Everybody from the Survey corps, had a unique ability, but Sasuke was only by Mikasa and Levi, these people were like monsters when they were fighting. Naruto again, was beating the hell out of the titans, when suddenly, Sasha slashed one of the titan's napes.

Thank you…uhm…potato girl ? – Naruto smiled and continued onto the next titan.

,,He told me potato girl, how embarrassing.,, - She said to herself with a blush on her face. When they weren't any titans, the Survey corps got onto their horses which waited them, In front of the gate of the wall.

Now let's go, we must find Madara. – Levi said, and he saw that someone Is missing.

Where are Sasuke and Mikasa ? – Levi said with anger.

Oh man, that bastard went on his own again, and I'm pretty sure that Mikasa followed him. – Naruto sighed In annoyance.

We should search for them ! – Armin said.

You are right, but we don't know In which direction they are headed. – Hange said to Armin. Naruto activated his Sage Mode, and sensed Sasuke's chakra.

I tracked him. – Naruto smirked, and pointed their direction, It was towards the forest.

Let's go ! – Levi ordered them, and Naruto followed them while running.

In the forest Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree, and he heard the sound of gas and ropes, he turned around and that was Mikasa with her blades, dashing towards him, and she was about to cut his head, when Sasuke turned around fast and block her swords.

What the hell Is wrong with you ? – Sasuke said with a cold tone In his voice, and Mikasa pulled away from him.

You will pay for everything, that you said and done, today ! – She said with fury. Sasuke smirked, and waited for her.- SASUKE UCHIHA ! – She dashed at him, but this time she was fast, and she was rolling In circles when she was dashing at him. When the girl was near him, she almost slashed through him, but he jumped on the other tree, with his eyes widened. The girl used the same technique but this time she was faster, and Sasuke stood still, and she was about to slice through him.

DIE ! – she yelled at the Uchiha, and she landed her hit on him , when suddenly her blades broke, her eyes widened when she saw a ribcage, and Sasuke was In It.

You don't know when to stop. – A gigantic arm appeared from the ribcage, grabbing the girls arm and lifting her up and throwing her at the opposite tree. Sasuke got rid of his Susano'o ribcage, and went to Mikasa, when he was near her, the boy crouched to her and he saw that she was crying. – Why are you crying ? – the boy said with a serious look on his face. She didn't answer him, and the girl hid her face under her scarf. – I don't care anyway. – the boy got up, when he suddenly sensed enormous chakra approaching, he turned around and saw on the ground Madara, who was angry and his whole face was covered with blood, because of the titan's he killed, when the girl saw Madara she started trembling for the first time of her life, she remembered how hard she was beaten by him.

Sasuke Uchiha. – Madara smirked and dashed towards him on the tree. – It's time for you to die ! – Madara jumped In front of him, and kicked him In the face, the young Uchiha was thrown away. Madara looked at the girl, and she was trembling.- You were that brave girl. – Madara smirked.- I want to see this braveness again. – Madara laughed at her.

Get away from me, get AWAY ! – she screamed In terror, and that's when Madara used his ocular powers on her, and the girl was under genjutsu.- Now witness your greatest nightmare, over and over again. – the man laughed at her, and she was standing there numb. Mikasa's greatest nightmare was losing Eren, and exactly that happened, she witnessed how her beloved Eren was getting eaten by titan's over and over again, and she was standing there doing nothing, only screaming his name and crying.

You bastard. – Sasuke got up from the ground, and jumped at him, pointing his blade towards Madara's neck. The Uchiha stood still, and suddenly he was behind Sasuke and kicked him In the back, and Sasuke fell on the ground, soon titans approached him, and one of them grabbed him, the titan snapped him hard, and Sasuke felt his ribs being broken.

LET..ME GO ! – Sasuke yelled and he unleashed his Susano'o, the Uchiha was pissed off at Madara. – NOW, YOU ARE GOING BACK TO THE GRAVE ! – Sasuke screamed at him, and attacked him with the Sword of Susano'o.

I want to see how that will happen. – Madara smirked, and activated his Susano'o and the battle between the Uchiha began.


	3. The strongest human

The strongest human

The battle between the Uchiha's has begun, both of them were using their special techniques Susano'o. The Uchiha's clashed with their humanoids, and the ground beneath their feet, broke. Sasuke was struggling against, Madara. His attacks were heavier than Sasuke's and that was pissing him off. Meanwhile Mikasa was still numb, by the genjutsu which Madara casted on her, In her mind she was In her worst nightmare, seeing Eren getting eaten by titans, and the girl was helpless, she was crying, while being covered with Eren's blood. Soon tears started falling from her eyes, and Sasuke saw that, the boy was trying to figure a way out of this situation, he knew that Madara can kill him. The boy moved his hand towards Madara, and Susano'o moved his sword, and clashed with Madara's.

INFERNO STYLE – the boy closed one of his eyes, and suddenly opened It.- SUSANO'O FLAME CONTROL.- black flames appeared from his sword, and Madara smirked, and suddenly, three more of his Susano'o appeared but not In their full form.

How you like that, Sasuke Uchiha – Madara said with a serious look, and turned off his Susano'o, but the other three stayed. – Do you want them to be In their full power ? – Madara smiled wickedly, and went to Mikasa. – I am going to finish what I started. – Madara said, and kicked her In the face, and with that he released her from the genjutsu, and when Sasuke saw what was happening, he turned off his Susano'o and tried to jump towards them, but he was stopped by the three Susano'o's.

,,This Is bad,, - the boy thought, and jumped at one of the humanoids, with his sword pointed towards his head. – CHIDORI SHARP SPEAR – he yelled and lightning's appeared from his sword, but to have more effect on the humanoid, Sasuke used the power of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, making the sword with black flames around the lightning, and he somehow managed to cut through one of the Susano's head. The boy was one step closer to Mikasa and Madara, when suddenly the other two Susano's appeared before him, and they both punched him, Sasuke didn't manage to block the hit, and got thrown away on the ground. – Damn It – the boy said, and suddenly two titan's appeared behind him, with their mouth wide open. - ,,Shit,, - the boy Immediately turned around, and cut their heads. – That was close. – the boy sighed In relief, and then he looked at Mikasa, and she was being beaten up by Madara.

You pathetic – the man kicked her In the mouth with his right leg. – little girl – and then he kicked her with his left leg. The girl's face was cover with bruises, and blood was coming out from her mouth. She remembered how Levi, beat the hell out of Eren, and now she was In the same condition as him.

LEAVE HER ALONE ! – Sasuke screamed, and dashed swiftly at him, and sliced through the both of the Susano'o's heads. – I AM YOUR TOP PRIORITY NOW ! – he screamed at Madara, with his blade pointed towards him. – DIE ! – the boy was still screaming at him, and that's when Madara turned his head towards him. He was looking serious, and when the young Uchiha was about to slice his throat, Madara stopped his blade, with his kunai.

You are weak, Sasuke Uchiha…Not worthy of my attention. – Madara smiled wickedly, and grabbed Sasuke's hand and stroked him down on the tree's branch, and broke It with his body. Sasuke felt some of his ribs getting broken .Madara picked Sasuke's katana from the ground, and pointed her at Mikasa. – I shall dispose of you. – Madara was with a serious look on his face and he stabbed the girl In her shoulder. Mikasa screamed, and she was breathing hard, and her eyes were full of tears. – I head your friends, saying that you are worth ten thousand soldiers.- The man pushed the blade, deep Into her shoulder, and stopped, when he felt the blade hitting the tree. He was merciless, and he pulled out the blade, and Mikasa screamed again. Sasuke's blade was covered with the girl's blood. Sasuke got up, and saw what was Madara doing, he stretched his fingers, and vast amount of lightning appeared on his left hand.

I am going to kill you…MADARA ! – The boy jumped at him, and suddenly he was pushed away from them.

ALMIGHTY PUSH – Madara yelled, and when he turned around, he had his rinegan activated. While Sasuke was falling down to the ground, Madara Immediately jumped at his stomach, and they dashed faster on the ground, with that fall the earth beneath them broke. Mikasa watched In terror, what was happening, she was trembling. Her shoulder was bleeding, and the wound was deep. The girl got up, and she couldn't stay up for long, she spotted Madara's kunai, and picked It up. She was determined to help him, the girl used her 3D maneuver gear, and dashed towards Madara, while she was In the air, blood was coming out of her shoulder. Mikasa used the last amount of gas she had, and her dashing became much faster than before. – DIE, MADARA UCHIHA ! – The girl screamed his name, but It was pointless, he turned around her and jumped and kicked her In the kidneys, then grabbed her head and was about to throw her on the groud, Sasuke saw the opportunity to strike Madara form the back, with his Chidori but It was pointless he could use his almighty push again, and this he would be a goner.

You are weak – Madara said and throw her weak body down to the ground.

,,Is this the end ?,, - she thought, when suddenly Sasuke appeared and grabbed her like a bride, and jumped.

I won't let you die. – The boy said confidently, and started to jump from tree to tree, but Madara chased them, he wouldn't let them escape.

I am not finished with you ! – Madara was smiling In excitement, when suddenly a yellow flash appeared before him, and that stopped the man.- You finally came…Naruto Uzumaki. – the man smiled wickedly.

I am not alone Madara – the blonde smiled, and behind him appeared the Survey Corps.

What happened to you Mikasa – everybody gasped, when they saw her condition

Sasuke gave Mikasa to Jean, and went back to the fight

-She Is badly Injured…now go back In the walls, we will take care of him.- the boy said with a serious look on his face, when suddenly, he heard MIkasa's voice.

\- Why…why you saved me..- She whispered. The boy turned around, and made his hands Into fists.

It's none of your business, now shut up. – The boy said, and went to Naruto.

Well, he has quite the temper. – Jean said, and used his gear to transport Mikasa.

He almost got killed, because of me…- the girl said, and soon she fainted, because of blood lost.

Hey, MIKASA KEEP YOURSELF TOGETHER. – Jean yelled at her, but there were no signs of her hearing him.

These guys, are really.. stronger than I thought…Especially Madara…- Armin said with worry, In his voice.

Meanwhile Naruto was fighting with Madara In a fierce fist fight. He was using his Kyubi Chakra Mode, which gave him extreme speed, but Madara somehow managed to block all of his hits.

I'm Impressed how you control, the nine-tails, but soon he will ran out of chakra, and you will be wide open, to extract the demon fox from you. – Madara attacked him, but Naruto teleported behind him, and kicked Madara In the back, then he teleported again, but this time In front of him, punching his face. When Madara was wide open, Naruto screamed.

NOW ! – And Levi appeared from the air, and he was spinning his blades towards Madara at full speed.

Oh, humanity's strongest.- He got Interrupted, when Levi attacked him, and he broke half of his armor. - ,,How could this be ? ,, - Madara said In confusion, and then Levi struck him again, and then again, and again, and again, until his blades broke.

What ? – He said with anger, and that's when he saw Madara using Susano's ribcage.

You are worthy of your title, Captain…but…- Madara appeared behind him, and kicked him In the back. – you lack power…- he said, and then dashed towards him, with Sasuke's blade, and he cut his maneuver gear from him, then he kicked his legs.

Damn It ! – Levi fell on his knees, because this was his weak spot.

Oh, so your weak spot Is your legs…- He stepped on his foot, and pushed a little hard, and he heard how some of his bones broke.

Captain ! – Naruto gasped, and dashed towards Madara, with rasengan In his hand. – YOU BASTARD ! RASENGAAAN ! – Naruto screamed at Madara, and hit him In the stomach throwing him, but he didn't fall on the ground, while he was In the air, he made a couple of flips, and he was standing tall. – WHAAT ? – Naruto's eyes widened, and he made his hands Into fists, when suddenly his Kyubi Chakra mode ran out of power. – Shit, WHY NOW KURAMA ? – Naruto yelled at the fox spirit, but Madara suddenly was In front of him, with Sasuke's katana, and was about to stab Naruto, but Sasuke appeared, and stopped Madara with his Chidori. – Sasuke !? Oh man, I am so glad to see you. – Naruto smiled at him, and soon he fell on his knees. – Damn It, I ran out of chakra. – The boy was breathing heavy, and got up, with Sasuke's help.

I'm all out of chakra too, but…-The boy had lightning's coming out of his hand.- We still can crush him, If we combine our powers. – Sasuke said, and looked at Naruto.

Let's do this. – Naruto made a rasengan, In his right hand, and placed It near Sasuke's, then the boys combined their powers, and vast amount of air, and lightning's started to appear from their technique.

,,What's this power,, - Levi's hair was waving from the pressure of the jutsu.- ,,This Is the end of the line for you, Madara. – Levi smirked.

LET'S GO ! – Naruto and Sasuke yelled, and dashed towards Madara with full power, draining every bit of their chakra. – CHIDORENGAN ! – The boys yelled, and struck Madara with their new technique. – DISSAPEAR ! – They both screamed, and released their hands from the technique. The Survey corps, heard a huge explosion, and that was because of their technique.

This was our strongest jutsu, he should be dead.- Sasuke was breathing heavily, and his eyes widened, when the smoke disappeared. Madara protected himself, with his Perfect Susano'o.

No way ! – Naruto gasped, and fell down on his knees, and punched the ground. – WHY DON'T YOU DIE ALREA- He got Interrupted, when Madara kicked him In the face.

Naruto- - Madara punched Sasuke, In the face and throw him away.

You weaklings… - The man grabbed Naruto, by his neck and throw him at Sasuke. While Naruto was In the air, Madara jumped at him, and kicked his stomach. Naruto clashed with Sasuke, and they both were on the ground helpless.

I WON'T GIVE UP ! – Naruto got up, and started to punch him, but Madara blocked him with ease. Naruto kicked him, but Madara blocked him, and grabbed the boy by the leg and started to spin him, but Naruto placed his hands on the ground, and managed to escape his grab. – SHADOW CLONE JUT—he fell on his knees - ,,Damn It, my chakra. – Madara dashed at him, with his katana pointed at his neck, when suddenly Sasuke appeared before him blocking the hit, with his hand, but Madara stabbed his hand.

,,DAMN IT,, - Sasuke thought, and he fell on his knees, the two ninja's were helpless, Madara started to beat the shit out of them, while they were on the ground.

Dance more ! – Madara said to them, and they were lying on the ground, with no chakra left. Madara drew Sasuke's katana from his hand, and the boy let out a scream In pain. – Now, I shall kill you…Sasuke Uchiha. – Madara was about to struck him, with his blade In the back, when suddenly Levi got his maneuver gear back, and dashed himself towards Madara, and managed to kick him In the face with his broken leg. Levi got Naruto and Sasuke, and dashed towards the exit of the forest, he was at full speed, with a broken leg, and two beaten up boys.

Thanks for saving us..Captain..-Naruto said and fainted, and the same could be said for Sasuke.

,,If he defeated, Naruto and Sasuke…I imagine, what he could do to us..,, - Levi said to himself with worry.

In one hour, the boys were In the medical room lying next to Mikasa unconscious. They were In the worst possible condition, Sasuke had a deep wound on his arm, with and his bones were broken ,and most of his ribs too. Naruto wasn't In that bad situation, he used a lot of chakra, when they were searching for Sasuke, and when he was fighting Madara. Mikasa was covered all over with bandages, she was damaged the most, with a hole In her shoulder, face full of bruises, and broken ribs.

So that Madara guy, did that to them...- Eren said, while trying to control his anger.

Yes – Levi nodded, and he felt useless, because he couldn't stop them before they get hurt.

We must be careful of that guy.. There won't be any expeditions, the next couple of days. – Erwin said to the soldiers.

Levi and Eren noded, and they looked over Naruto, Sasuke and Mikasa the whole time. Meanwhile outside the walls, Madara encountered a horde of titans, and he disposed of them In a very short time.

I will find this wall…And I'll kill you all ! – Madara stated and smiled wickedly, while walking over the bodies of the dead titans.


	4. Criminal

Criminal

It was morning, and ray of lights were passing through the medical room's windows, Eren and Levi were still looking over Mikasa and Naruto.

Mikasa…. She Is so reckless, sometimes – Eren sighed

You don't say ? – Levi said sarcastic – Eren you are the same Suicidal bastard as her.

Yeah I know…But I can regenerate myself, but Mikasa can't…That Madara guy Is a tough opponent. – Eren made his hands Into fists – He will pay for everything – Eren said, while his eyes widened In anger.

I know his weak spot…It's his back, I don't know how, but he has a weak spot.

WHAT ? – Eren said In confusion.

My reaction was the same, but when I attacked him In the back, somehow I managed to Inflict some minor damage to him.

You are really humanity's strongest man. – Eren smiled at Levi, but he sighed In annoyance.

Meanwhile Sasuke found a perfect place to train, It was under the building of the Survey Corps base. The place had only one punching bag, but for Sasuke It was enough. The boy threw his shirt, and he was half naked. Sasuke was a man with a strong body, his abdominals were perfect.

No more – the boy punched the bag, and his muscle got bigger. – losing ! – The man said, and punched the bag again, and the punching bag fell from the ceiling to the ground. The boy started doing sit ups, every Inch of his half naked body was trembling In pain, from Madara's punches. When he finished the sit ups, the boy started to punch and kick the air, and suddenly when he hit the wall, he broke some of It. – Just you wait Madara… You will pay for everything.- The boy said with anger In his voice, and punched the wall again.

In the medical room, Eren was still watching Mikasa and Naruto, when suddenly the girl woke up.

Where Is Madara ? – The girl was angry, and that anger was flowing over her body. Mikasa got up from the bed and went straight forward to the exit, but Eren stopped her.

Where the hell are you going ? You must rest Mikasa ! – Eren said with a serious tone.

I need to talk to a certain someone. – The girl said and left the room, pushing Eren away from the door.

She Is so stubborn.- The boy sighed and sat on the chair near Naruto's bed, and the blonde was snoring. – I want to be strong as you..Naruto… - The boy said saddened, from the fact that Mikasa always was stronger than him, In every possible way.

Sasuke was still In the training room, and his whole body was cover In sweat, the bandages that were all over his shoulders and body, were thrown on the ground, the boy was training hard, and suddenly someone opened the door.

Who Is It ? – Sasuke was with his back towards the person. The boy's back was perfect, there were muscles all over It. The man turned around and saw that this was Mikasa. – What do you want ? – He said while huffing.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw his half-naked body, and her cheeks acquired a red color.

Uhm…This Is my place for training…- she said with trembling In her voice.

Is that so ? – the boy went towards her, when he was close to her, he stopped. Mikasa felt her heart beating faster, and faster. They were very close to each other, and Mikasa felt uncomfortable, because she didn't want to get back from him, to be honest she even liked to be this close to him. – I don't care If even this Is the general's training room, so get lost. – The boy stated and turned around and went to train, he started to kick the air, and to punch It. Mikasa observed his every move, they were perfect, his punches were strong, even though he was hitting In the air, the girl felt the power.

,,He's amazin-What are you talking Mikasa, he Is the one responsible for your wounds, and your humiliation In front of Eren.,, - She said to herself, but soon these thoughts were long gone. – Am I falling for him ? – She said, but the girl didn't notice that Sasuke heard her.

What did you say ? – The boy said while huffing, he was tired, but he wouldn't stop.- If you aren't going to train, get lost. – The boy kicked the air, and saw Mikasa leaving the room.

When you finish your training, meet me outside..- She said and went out of the training room.

Weirdo. – The boy said In annoyance, and continued his training. Mikasa was walking upstairs, and she was smiling, this was strange for her, the girl smiled only when she Is near Eren, and that's when she realized that she has feelings for him. The girl stopped, and took a deep breath, a few seconds passed and she went downstairs again, getting Into the training room, without knocking.

Sasuke Uchiha – she yelled at him with anger, and her eyes were widening, her cheeks were red, the girl looked kind of cute.

Hm ? – Sasuke turned around and looked at her, he saw that she was angry at him, but why she was blushing, the boy was confused, then he figured out what was happening. – You want to get your ass kicked again ? – the boy got up from the chair, but Mikasa dashed at him and pushed him back on the chair. – Hey, what's the big deal ? – the Uchiha was irritated, he got up, but he felt pain In the ribs, because he was going over board, when he was training. - ,,Damn It,, - the boy sat on the chair again. – What do you want Mikasa ? – the boy said In annoyance .

I…lo-uhmm I lo- - she couldn't say the words.

You are annoying, know that ? – the boy got up from the chair, and grabbed his shirt, and went out of the room. When Mikasa, heard him she made her hands Into fists, and went out of the training room, the girl started to chase Sasuke. When she was near him, the girl screamed at him.

SASUKE ! – she was huffing, because she was still wounded, they were already outside and she didn't care what are people going to think of her. – I LOV- -She got Interrupted because of the people.

Is this guy Sasuke ? – a woman said.

Yes, I think It's him. – another man answered her.

He and that Naruto, are responsible for the death's of some of the Survey Corps. – a man screamed at Sasuke, and all people started booing him, and they started to throw rocks at the boy.

What the hell ? – the boy grabbed one of the rocks, but the other, hit him In the stomach and In the forehead, the boy got angry, and dashed towards to one of the people, and kicked him In the stomach, then the others made a circle around him, and jumped at the boy, but he activated his sharingan, and the people, got In the air one by one, from his kicks and punches.

You lousy bastard. ! – Sasuke said with anger In his voice, and when he was finished the boy went to Mikasa, and pointed his katana at her. – Mikasa, give me one reason, not to kill you…- The Uchiha was angry at her, and he was about to kill her without hesitating. – You are getting on my nerves lately, I have plenty of problems, and I don't want you to be on my list….Now I want your reasons, and maybe I will drew my blade. – The boy was looking her In the eyes, with his sharingan, and he was looking pretty creepy.

I was about to say…that I love you, but you are still acting like a jerk towards me…- Mikasa said to him with a blush on her face.

Yeah, I am the jerk ? Who tried to kill me, when we went on that expedition ? It was you Mikasa ! – Sasuke screamed at her. – And I don't care If you love me, love me all you want, I'm not Interested In this so called ,,love,,.. Love Is just a word, so get rid of that stupid thought, and leave me be. – Sasuke said with anger and drew his katana back, then he turned around and started to walk around the city. When Mikasa saw him, leaving her, her eyes started to fill with tears, but she wiped them quickly, she didn't want to cry anymore. The girl was standing still and was watching how Sasuke was Ignoring her feelings, the boy didn't really care for her.

SASUKE ! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME FROM MADARA ? – Mikasa screamed at him with a tremble In her voice. The boy stopped, and turned his head towards her.

My body just moved, thank you was enough, not all this ,,I love you,, bullshit, the one you love Is Eren not me. – He turned his face, and started to move again. - ,,What a nuisance…..,, - the boy said to himself, and felt pain In the ribs again, he let out a silent groan, and then he continued to walk.

,,His body just moved….he's like me, when Eren Is In trouble…,, - the girl thought and sat on a near bench. - ,,Maybe I overreacted to much…The one that I love the most Is Eren…,, - the girl smiled and got up from the bench. - ,,Sasuke's just my rival here, nothing more.,, - the girl smiled, and she was heading towards the medical room. - ,,Next time I'll save him,, - she said to herself with determination.

Outside the walls Madara was still killing titans one by one, and he wasn't so Interested In It. An abnormal titan started running towards him, and when It was close to Madara, the man just used Susano's hand and cut his head off.

Stupid creat- - Madara got Interrupted from a giant titan, which was all covered with fur, and It was looking like a monkey. – This Is going to be challenging. – Madara smiled wickedly, and started to walk towards the Beast Titan.

Oh ? A human brave enough, to walk without his gear ? That's unexpected. – The Beast Titan said to Madara.

You can talk ? – Madara's eyes widened, but this was an opportunity for him. – Tell me, where Is the wall ? – Madara was looking angry, when he talked with the beast titan.

Why should I tell you ? – The beast titan asked In confusion.

If you don't tell me…then I shall get rid of you. – The man said and suddenly the monkey, approached his hand to Madara In order to grasp him. – Don't you even think of touching me. – Madara sliced his fingers, with the help of his Susano'o, then he jumped at his hand, and the Beast Titan, lifted his hand up to his face, and was looking at Madara.

You are powerful, why don't you join me, and together we will kill all of humanity.- The beast titan smiled wickedly, and suddenly Madara pierced the beast titan's eyes, with his Susano'o. – LOUSY HUMA- - Madara sliced his right arm, In order the titan to drop him.- ATTACK ! – The beast titan screamed, and a horde of titans dashed towards Madara, and the Beast Titan saw that opportunity to run away.

You coward…-Madara used his full Susano'o and killed all of the titans.- I won't let you escape ! – The man made hand signs. – FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANHILATION. ! – The man screamed, and he burned the beast titan, and all of the titans near him. Madara used teleportation jutsu, and was on the back of the beast titan.- Now, tell me where are the walls, or I am going to slice you, and then I will kill the person that's inside ! – Madara smiled wickedly, and the beast titan's eyes widened.

HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ? – The beast titan yelled at him.

You can talk, that explains a lot, and these mindless creatures, called titans, are humans as well. – Madara stated and was about to cut the beast titan's nape.- Now I want to know where the wall are ! – Madara said, and the beast titan had no other option and told him.- Smart move….I will let you live…– Madara said, and jumped from his back. – Now run, far away from here. ! - the titan's started to run from him, and he was laughing wickedly. – I AM THE STRONGEST HERE ! – he continued laughing, and turned around and smiled wickedly. – I am coming for you, Naruto, Sasuke ! – the man stated and started running towards the walls.

Inside the walls Sasuke was taking his time alone, and was thinking about his world, what's happening now, how are Kakashi and Sakura doing versus Obito. Suddenly these thoughts were Interrupted by Levi and Erwin.

Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling today ? – Erwin said, with a smile on his face.

I'm fine, what are you doing here ? – Sasuke said, with a serious look on his face.

I want you and Levi to go outside the walls. – Erwin said, and Sasuke's eyes widened, and grabbed Erwin by the neck.

You bastard…Are you trying to kill us ? You don't even know, what are you facing right ? – Sasuke's eyes widened with anger.

Leave him alone, or you will have trouble Sasuke Uchiha. – Levi said to him, and Sasuke drew his hand.

I'm not In the physical condition, to go on some suicidal expeditions…-Sasuke said and went In other direction.

But you with Naruto, are responsible for the deaths of so many Survey Corps right ? – Erwin said, and Sasuke stood still In one place.

No…-Sasuke turned his face towards Erwin.- It was your fault ! You let them on those expeditions right ? Not me, and I don't give a fuck about them, I only care for myself, not the others.- Sasuke said with anger In his voice.

But you did save Mikasa, right ? – Levi said, and Sasuke got angrier.

If I let her die, you will be left with only one useful soldier. I won't go on any expeditions, got me ? – Sasuke stated, and started walking again, he wanted to explore the wall that was outside this one. The boy went In to that direction, and when he was In front of It, he climbed It, and then jumped. This so called city, was In ruins, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw what's the condition of this wall.

What happened here ? – He started to walk around, and when he was walking, he almost trip over something , when he looked towards his legs, he saw a skull of a body. – These titans, have killed all of these people ? – Sasuke was talking to himself, and he continued exploring the ruins of the city.

Outside the walls, Madara finally found the wall. And he was looking excited, the man went to the wall, and climbed her, and when he was on the top of the wall, he saw a ruined city.

What a tragedy…- Madara said and jumped from the wall and landed on the ground, he saw a big rock flushing one of the holes, and the man smiled wickedly. – Susano'o..- He used his Susano'o and broke the rock, and with that move all the titans that were outside got In the walls, when the titans entered Madara used his sharingan on them. – Now…let's welcome chaos ! – Madara smiled wickedly and started walking with all the titans that were behind him. Sasuke heard the noise, and went to see what was happening.

What now ? – He asked with anger, and dashed towards the place that he heard the sound, when he was running he stopped, and his eyes widened with fear. – Not again. – the boy placed his left hand on the holder of his katana, and Madara appeared before him with so many titans behind his back, and even more coming Inside the walls.

You bastard, look what you have done. – the boy said and the wind started to blowing through his hair. – You are threating humanity again, and I will make sure that you won't go any further. – The boy yelled the last part of the sentence and dashed towards Madara, with his katana.

Let's see how will this happen. – Madara smiled wickedly. – Attack ! – the titans obeyed him and jumped at Sasuke, but the boy was fast and he cut through their bodies. His whole face was covered with blood, and when he was about to kill one of the titans, the boy felt a pain In the ribs. - ,,Not now,, - the boy growled and jumped In the air, making hand signs. – FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU – with this technique he burnt a half of the titans, Sasuke didn't realize that Madara was near the entrance of the other wall. – NOO ! – the boy screamed In terror when, Madara broke wall Rose. – MADARA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ? – Sasuke's eyes widened In anger and he dashed towards him, jumping over the titans, and when he was near Madara, the man turned towards him, and kicked his ribs, and Sasuke felt that he broke them again, but that didn't stop him, he jumped over Madara and entered the wall.

Stupid move, Sasuke Uchiha. – The man laughed wickedly and he disappeared. When Sasuke was In the wall, everyone looked at him, and when they saw titans coming right after him with the same eyes like Sasuke.

TITANS ! – A man screamed In terror, and he got eaten by the titan, and when Sasuke saw how the person was eaten his eyes widened In fear.

IT'S HIS FAUL- another person got eaten, and Interrupted him.

NO..NO ! – Sasuke screamed and he fell on his knees hopeless, he didn't want to see people dying In front of him again, a titan tried to grab Sasuke but the boy turned around fast and cut his arm, with tears In his eyes. – I WILL KILL YOU ALL ! – the boy screamed and started rampaging , he was merciless, the boy cut through every possible titan. – DIE,DIE,DIE…DIE ! – The boy screamed and cut a titan's head, and blood started flowing all over him.

IT WAS SASUKE'S FAULT ! – People screamed In terror at Sasuke, and started running, to safe themselves. – HE IS THE REAL MONSTER HERE ! – another person yelled at him, Sasuke couldn't explain what really happened, even In this world, he was still a criminal.


	5. The real terror of Madara Uchiha

The real terror of Madara Uchiha.

Madara broke the walls, and he disappeared, people thought that Sasuke was the real culprit, but actually It was Madara Uchiha. The young boy was fighting titans, In order to protect the people, but they were getting eaten one by one.

NO ! – The boy yelled and his body filled with rage, soon he activated his Susano'o and when the people saw him, they ran away from him In fear.

A, TITAN ! – a man screamed at him.

No, It's not like that- Sasuke got Interrupted by another person.

YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING ! – the woman was screaming In terror.

No, It's not like that, you must understan- - he got Interrupted again, but this time the boy stopped talking because a titan, ate the woman. – YOU, FILTHY CREATURE ! – The boy screamed at the titan. – Susano'o SWORD ! – he slashed with his sword and cut the titan's head. – I WILL KILL YOU ALL ! – The boy led the rage to lead him, but while he was rampaging he was destroying the city and the wall. Soon the Survey Corps appeared, and they tried to slice Sasuke's neck, but Susano'o's armor broke their swords.

Sasuke Uchiha, I knew that there was something evil In you. – Levi said with enraged face.

No, It was Madara's fault ! – Sasuke screamed at Levi. The man didn't want to hear a word from him, he changed his blades and started killing titans.

I will deal with you later…traitor..-Levi said and sliced a Titan's nape.

Mikasa, Eren and Naruto heard the noise, and the girl went outside to see what's happening, but this was her biggest mistake, when she was out of the medical room, there was a huge titan In front of her.

No way..- the girl gasped, and the titan was going to eat her, but Naruto appeared and devastated the titan.

RASENGAN ! – the boy yelled and the titan fell on the ground. – What's going on here ? – the boy asked In confusion.

Someone broke the walls…- the girl said saddened, because this time she was useless because of her heavy Injuries from Madara.

What do you mean ? – Eren appeared and said enraged. – I have a feeling that, this Is Madara's job…- the boy was about to bite his finger but Naruto stopped him.

There Is no need of that, your transformation will lead to more destruction In the city. – the boy said with a serious look on his face, and entered his Bijuu mode.

We must find a way, to get the titans out of here. – Mikasa said with a serious look on her face.

Well…. – the boy made a hand seal, and thousands of clones appeared. – SCATTER ! – the boy said excited, and all of his shadow clones scattered to stop the titans.

I will go into my titan form- - he was about to bite his finger, but Mikasa stopped him.

Eren things will get worse...Our top priority right now is, to protect the people. – the girl said with a serious tone.

Alright then…- the boy took a deep breath. – It's been so long, since I last used the 3D maneuver gear. – the boy said excitedly, and they both went to get their 3D gear on. Naruto smiled at them, and went to the walls, he was fast like lightning, and in a minute he was there. Three titans were in front of him, and they were about to attack him.

No way, ugly. – the boy jumped, and in his two hands, appeared two rasen shurikens, he started spinning, and then he threw them at the titans, the shurikens cut every part of the titan's bodies, and blood was flowing everywhere. Meanwhile where Sasuke and the rest of the Survey Corps were, things weren't under control, so many of the scouts were dead, Sasuke couldn't save anyone, because there were so many titans, the boy saw a little girl, crying on the ground, over her mothers' corpse, the boy dashed towards the girl to save her, but he was too late, a titan already grabbed the girl, and crushed her in Its hand. Sasuke's eyes widened in terror, the hold of his sword got tighter.

I WILL KILL YOU ALL ! – the boy yelled at the titan, and jumped towards it, with his blade pointed in direction of his face. – DIEE ! – the Uchiha was screaming, and slicing each part of the titan's body. – YOU FILTHY CREATURES, I SWEAR, UNTILL I'M HERE, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE ! – with his final words to the titan, Sasuke sliced his head, and blood started pouring out of his neck. The boy's face was covered with blood, and that blood soon started fading away. His breathing was heavy, and soon he fell on his knees. – My chakra…..- the boy said while huffing. A titan was approaching him, and was about to grab him, but Naruto appeared and punched the titan, throwing him away from Sasuke.

Thanks, Naruto… - the boy's eyes started closing slowly, and soon he was lying on the ground.

HEY, WAKE UP… YOU CAN'T SLEEP ! – the boy grabbed Sasuke, and started slapping his face. – WAKE UPP ! – the boy continued doing this, but without any success. – Captian Levi ! – Naruto screamed towards Levi, and he soon appeared. – Please, take him to a safer place. – the boy begged Levi, and he grabbed Sasuke, taking him to the headquarters of the survey corps, the man threw Sasuke on the ground.

Tie him up.. – he ordered to the rest of the Survey Corps. – He is out of energy, in other words he is harmless. – the man said seriously, and pointed his blade towards his neck. – Now tell the truth, or I am going to cut your neck like a titan. – the man said with anger in his voice.

It was Madara…. – the boy said with exhaustion. – Kill me, If you have the guts… - Sasuke was serious.

As you wish ! – the man tried to slice his neck, but Susano'o's ribcage appeared breaking Levi's blade. – Why you little ! – the man kicked him in the face, and Sasuke didn't react, then he kicked him again, no reaction again, and the third time when he tried to kick Sasuke, the boy activated his Sharingan, and dogged the kick, then he rolled on the ground, and grabbed his katana, slicing the ropes that held him. Sasuke got up and kicked Levi in the stomach.

Don't underestimate the Uchiha.. – Sasuke said with a serious tone, and jumped from the window breaking it, and when he jumped, he saw a titan, with his mouth open, and he was heading straight to his mouth, he used all of his chakra, and he was useless, but suddenly someone killed the titan, and Sasuke fell on the ground safely. – Who killed it ? – the boy asked himself, and saw Eren and Mikasa falling with the titan on the ground.

You can thank us later, now go ! – Eren said and dashed towards another titan, Mikasa was looking him in the eyes, with her cheeks being red, then she dashed towards Eren, and a little smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

,, I must close the hole..but how… ?,, - the boy asked himself, but he didn't have any answer in his head.

Meanwhile in front of the walls, Naruto was fighting the titans, and soon he felt the exhaustion, they didn't stop coming, suddenly he saw Eren and Mikasa slicing through titans, and he yelled at them.

YOU RULE GUYS ! – the boy smiled at them and kicked a titan in the face, and it's face fell on the ground, and blood started pouring all over. – EREN DO YOU HAVE A PLAN, HOW TO CLOSE THE HOLE ? – Naruto said while dogging an attack.

YEAH ! But it will be kind of difficult. – the boy said and he was about to get eaten from a titan.

EREN ! – Naruto and Mikasa yelled at him.

NO ! – the boy screamed and bit his finger, and a lightning fell on him, and soon he transformed into a titan. He let out a roar, and punched the titan.

I told him not to do that…. – Naruto sighed. Eren was rampaging all over, he was screaming and crushing every titan In his way. Mikasa went on his shoulder. – Well..if that's the case. – the boy smiled confidently. – Are you ready Kurama ? – he smiled and soon he transformed into his Tailed beast. All of the Survey Corps gasped, they haven't seen anything like this. Kurama attacked with his claws, and destroyed all of the titans in his way.

,,Way to go Naruto…destroy the city if you can..,, - Mikasa said to herself, and jumped from Eren's back and sliced a titan's nape.

Outside the walls, Madara sensed Kurama's chakra, and heard Eren's roar. He smiled wickedly, and climbed the wall, when he was on top of it, Eren and Naruto spotted him.

MADARA ! – Naruto yelled at him, and turned off the Kurama mode, and was now in his Bijuu mode. The blonde dashed towards the Uchiha, and when he was near him, Naruto attacked him with his rasengan.

You can't touch me…- Madara activated his Susano'o ribs, and stopped Naruto's attack, but he was a stubborn one, and pulled more chakra from the Nine Tails.

YES…I CAN ! – He yelled and Madara's Susano'o ribs, started cracking.

,, What ?,, - he said to himself, and he was thrown down the wall, he smiled wickedly, and made a backflip, landing on the walls, then he dashed at full speed at Naruto. – THIS WAS YOUR FIRST, AND LAST ATTACK ! NARUTO UZUMAKI ! – He activated his rinnegan.

THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ! – Naruto jumped from the wall, and tried to kick Madara, but he was fast, and grabbed his leg, and he thumbed him at the wall. Naruto got up fast, and jumped from the wall, we wanted to fight Madara one on one, no interference. – DON'T RUN, NINE TAILS ! – Madara jumped behind him, and kicked him in the back, throwing him on the ground, and when the boy fell, the earth beneath him broke.

,,Darn it,, - he said to himself, he got up fast, and dashed towards him. – I WON'T LOSE TO YOU ! – He activated his senjutsu, and two rasen shurikens appeared in his hand. – GET LOST ! – The boy threw them at him, and while watching the shurikens, the man stayed calm, and when they were about to hit him, he placed his hand in front of them.

Almighty push. – And pushed the shurikens in different directions.

What , but how ? – He said irritated.

That's the power of the rinnegan. – He said with a serious tone.- Now, it's my turn, Naruto Uzumaki. – he made a hand seal, and the sky got darker.

No, not this again. – Naruto said worried.

This is my true power, the power of Madara Uchiha ! – he yelled at Naruto, and soon a meteor appeared from the sky. – Be gone…NARUTO UZUMAKI ! – the meteor was about to kill him, but Naruto smirked and then he entered his Kurama mode.

No way, Madara ! – The boy placed his hands in front of him. – Let's do this, Kurama… - The nine-tailed fox gained massive chakra in front of his mouth , and that chakra turned in to a big circle, full with destructive power. – TAILED BEAST BOMB ! – Naruto yelled, and Kurama blasted the massive chakra at the meteor, and destroyed, making a big explosion.

What was that ? – Sasha said, while watching the explosion.

,,Naruto..,, - Levi said to himself. – Survey Corps, cover Eren, and don't let yourself get eaten.

Yes sir ! – all of the survey corps agreed.

Sasuke on the other hand hid himself, in order to have some rest, from the fight with the titans, his body wasn't fully healed after the fight with Madara.

,,We have to get the titan's out of here…but how…,, - Sasuke was lost in thoughts, when suddenly, a hand broke the roof of the house, that he was hiding in. - ,,Damn it…,, - he rolled, In order not to get caught, then the titan, broke the whole house, with his foot, but Sasuke protected himself with the Susano'o which was not in his perfect form. – You ugly creatures…- The Susano'o made a fist and punched the titan, ripping his head off his body, when the attack was finished, Sasuke fell on his knees, and the Susano'o turned off. – I can't take anymore…- he fell on the ground, and couldn't get up. Soon two titans appeared, and one of them grabbed Sasuke, and he was about to eat his head off.

DON'T TOUCH HIM ! – A voice yelled, and soon the titan was on the ground. It was Mikasa, she grabbed the boy, and went somewhere safer.

Why did you save me… - Sasuke said silently.

Shut up, and rest.. – The girl said, and her cheeks got red. They went on the clock tower, where she placed Sasuke to rest. – I think here, you will be safe. – the girl said with a serious tone, and jumped from the clock tower, and while in mid air, she threw her blades at a titan, butchering it's eyes. Then she changed her blades, and cut the titan's nape.

#

Naruto was still fighting Madara, and the Uchiha was gaining the upper hand. They were in a close combat, and they both didn't hold back. Naruto kicked Madara, but he blocked his leg, and grabbed it, slamming Naruto into the ground.

Is that all you got ? – Naruto screamed and teleported behind him, and two hands appeared from his stomach, it was the nine-tails' chakra, those hands smacked Madara down, but he blocked the hit with his Uchiha gunbal.

Don't get cocky. – the Uchiha smiled excitedly, and kicked Naruto throwing him away.

,,Darn it, I can't handle him by myself.,, - he was breathing heavy, and suddenly Madara appeared in front of him, punching his face, then lifting his kick, and hitting him under the chin, throwing Naruto in the air. - ,,Damn it,, - Naruto said to himself, and Madara was behind him in the air. - ,,He's fast,, - the Uchiha kicked the boy in the back, and he crashed in the ground, making a big hole.

Come on..Dance more..- Madara approached Naruto, where he was laying, and placed his foot on his chest, and suddenly, he started pressing his foot harder and harder. Naruto was screaming in pain, and soon his Kyubi Chakra mode went off. – What's wrong, Naruto Uzumaki ? – Madara pressed harder, and suddenly Mikasa appeared behind Madara and tried to smack him with his blades, but the Uchiha was fast and activated his Susano'o ribcage, and her swords broke.

Mikasa get out of here. – Naruto said through teeth.

I am not alone… - The girl smiled confidently and pulled back from Madara, and suddenly Eren and the others Survey Corps arrived.

What ? – Madara's eyes widened. – You choose his life, in front of thousands of people in the walls ? – Madara said angered.

Nope..- Eren smiled confidently. – We titan shifters have the ability to harden our skin, and I did that, to close the hole in the walls. – The boy smirked. – We are outmatching, so how about you to give up ? – Eren said confidently. Madara stood still, and he soon started laughing as a psychopath.

You don't know, who are you facing right now.. – the man smirked. And the wind started blowing. – Captain Levi, you are out of the walls…do you know what that means ? – the man smiled wickedly. – Attack..- the man said silently, and thirty titans appeared from nowhere.

Huh…don't underestimate us..- Levi said with a serious tone, and dashed towards the titans, and the other survey corps too. – Eren, you know what to do.

Yes, sir. – the boy smiled confidently and bit his finger, and soon he was in his titan form. Eren let out a roar, and dashed towards Madara.

You don't know with who are you messing with..- the man said irritated, and activated his perfect Susano'o. Madara and Eren clashed, the boy punched Madara's Susano'o, and pushed him away. – What power. – The man said excitedly, and dashed towards Eren.

#

Inside the walls, Sasuke jumped from the clock tower, and started walking towards the walls. He noticed that there are no more titans inside, and it made him wonder, who defeated them, and who filled the whole. When the boy was walking in the city, people started throwing rocks at him, and one man hit him in the forehead, making it bleed.

Get out of here ! – the man yelled.

Monster ! – A woman went to him, and slapped his cheek.

Let's kill him. – the angered people went to him, and started punching and kicking him, Sasuke closed his eyes, and suddenly Susano'o appeared.

Kill who ? – the boy said angered, and the people started running in terror. In a couple of seconds, his Susano'o disappeared because of low chakra. – If I wanted to kill…you people will be dead already. – the boy said angered, and continued his road towards the exit of the walls, on his way, Sasuke saw blood, corpses, body parts on the ground, that made him remember the slaughter of his clan. He felt sorry for the people, because it was his fault, for going outside the walls. The boy suddenly heard, explosions outside the walls, and started running. - ,,Don't tell me…Naruto what are you doing…,, - while he was running, he fell on the ground, grabbing his right side of the stomach. - ,,Some of my ribs are broken..This won't stop me..,, - the boy got on his feet again, and soon he was in front of the wall. And when he looked at the hole, the boy noticed that is crystalized. - ,, Who did this ? ,, - the boy was confused, but his confusion soon faded away, when he was on top of the walls. Madara and the titans, were fighting the survey corps and Naruto.

Madara was gaining the upper hand, but Eren didn't hold his fist back. He was punching and kicking Madara, but Madara was entertaining himself.

You are an interesting person…Eren ! – the man said with an excited smile on his face. Naruto soon synced with Kurama once more, and dashed towards Madara with Kurama's claws.

Don't forget about me ! – the boy yelled and pushed Madara back. Madara sighed, and his Susano'o drew his sword out, and slashed, and made a huge wind wave, which cut all the trees nearby.

What a power. – Mikasa said with her eyes widened. The girl remembered what he did to her, and she fell on her knees hugging herself, the girl started trembling. - ,, What's this feeling…am I afraid of him…,, - the girl said to herself, and she didn't realize when a titan was about to jump at her, she turned around and her eyes widened in fear, but suddenly, Sasuke appeared and cut the titan's head.

Don't touch her..- the boy said silently, and landed near Mikasa. – Are you okay ? – The boy said without looking her into the eyes. Mikasa blushed, and she just nodded in agreement. Levi saw Sasuke, but he didn't want to deal with him now, because they were on the battlefield.

SASUKE UCHIHA ! – Madara yelled in excitement. – You are still alive, huh ? – the man made a hand seal, making two clones of the Susano'o. – I will keep you bussy, here..- The man said with a serious tone, and turned off his Susano'o dashing at Sasuke.

,,He is going to kill him !,, - Naruto said to himself, and one of the Susano'o clones attacked him. – SASUKE LOOK OUT ! – Naruto yelled at him, and the boy activated his sharingan, but it automatically turned off, and the boy fell on the ground once again.

,,Not again,, - The boy said angry, and Madara was about to strike him, with his kunai, soon Madara was near him, and pointed the kunai towards his head.

THIS IS THE END ! – Madara said excitedly. But suddenly Mikasa, got up, and stood tall in front of Sasuke, stretching her hands, to protect him.

What are you doing, Idiot ? Get out of here. – the boy said angered.

No…You saved me once from him , and I will save you this time Sasuke… - the girl said, and she was waiting for Madara to kill her.

You didn't learn your lesson…NOW, DIE ! – Madara said.

MIKASAA ! – All of the survey corps and Naruto, screamed in terror.


	6. FULL POWER AND DETERMINATION RELEASED

A/N: GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG ! Anyways, here is the chapter. I hope you enjoy it. SPOILER ALERT: There is a Sasuke x Mikasa moment ;)

FULL POWER AND DETERMINATION RELEASED: SASUKE'S FINAL BLOW

Madara was about to kill Mikasa with his kunai, Naruto and Eren were busy with the Susano'o clones, and Sasuke had no strength left.

MIKASA, GET OUT OF HERE ! – The boy screamed. The girl didn't say a word, and when Madara was close to them, he pulled his hand in order to grab Mikasa, but suddenly a giant leg hit him and he got thrown away.

EREN ! – Mikasa's eyes widened in joy.

,,If it wasn't for Eren, Mikasa would be a goner by now..,, - Sasuke sighed in relief and got up on his legs. The boy looked towards Madara with anger and hatred in his eyes. – ,,This won't happen again…, me Sasuke Uchiha being saved by a girl…THAT'S THE LAST TIME,, - Sasuke started screaming in anger and with his rage Susano'o appeared once again, but this time in his full armored form. – MADARA, YOU HAVE TAKEN FOR GRANTED MY POWER FOR THE LAST TIME ! – In the hand of Sasuke's Susano'o appeared a bow. That bow attained an arrow inside of it and that arrow started to acquire black flames around it. – LEVI ! GET YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF HERE, THIS ATACK WILL BURN YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY ! – Sasuke said while struggling with his power.

You heard him, we are out ! – The survey corps followed Levi, but Eren was still there. – That idiot will die ! – Levi said and dashed towards Eren.

What are you doing, captain ? – Armin asked.

While Levi was dashing towards Eren some titans tried to attack him, but he was fast enough to cut through their napes. When he was near Eren, Levi sliced through his nape and Eren came out of his titan's neck.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? – Eren asked angered.

I am saving your ass. – Levi said silently and pulled Eren from his titan and flew off to the others.

Sasuke looked around and saw that no one was here except Naruto.

NARUTO, GET OUT OF HERE OR I AM KILLING YOU WITH HIM ! – Sasuke said with a struggle in his voice.

YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE FOREST ! – Naruto yelled at him and turned off his Kurama mode.

I DON'T CARE ! HE IS UNDERASTIMATING ME THIS WHOLE WAR I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN ANYMORE ! – Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

,,Sasuke…,, - Naruto thought and dashed towards the Survey Corps.

,,That's perfect,, - Sasuke thought and pointed his arrow towards Madara. The Uchiha was standing there with his cocky smile and that made Sasuke even more irritated.

Look at you, Sasuke Uchiha you can't even handle your own power. – Madara teased Sasuke. – Why don't you run with the rest of your friends ? Or you would rather get killed by me ? – Madara smiled wickedly.

I WON'T RUN FROM YOU AND WITH THIS I WILL END YOUR EXISTENCE ONCE AND FOR ALL, YOU RELIC ! – Sasuke yelled at Madara. – STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE IF YOU WANT TO TASTE MY TRUE POWER ! – That was his strongest attack, but it came with a cost. Once he fires this arrow he will be out of chakra and he knew that this might kill him. – LET'S SEE HOW POWERFULL YOU REALLY ARE !

Madara was enjoying Sasuke's struggling with his power. Madara could see that the young Uchiha was quite talented, but too confident.

Come on, Sasuke Uchiha show me your power ! – Madara yelled at the boy and waited for the attack.

DIEEE ! – Sasuke yelled and Susano'o released his arrow. The arrow was heading towards Madara with the speed of light and around the arrow the flames of the Amaterasu formed a spiral. Madara's face expression changed to panicked when the arrow was about to hit him. After a second he was struck by the arrow. Sasuke's Susano'o disappeared and he was standing tall with his helpless shaking body. The survey corps heard the explosion of Sasuke's attack and everybody were concerned about Sasuke. When the smoke of the attack disappeared Sasuke's eyes widened. Madara's upper body was gone. From the sight of Madara, Sasuke started giggling and soon that giggle became a psychopathic laughter.

I told you Madara, never underestimate me..- Sasuke said while huffing, but he was smiling in the same time. - ,,I have hardly any chakra left, but he is finished that's what is important right now-,, - The boy suddenly stopped his thoughts and saw that Madara was getting his upper body back. The young Uchiha knew that he would not stand a chance against Madara, so he started running towards the walls, he had the advantage that Madara's body was regenerating slowly. But he had other problems on his head right now another wave of titans was approaching him he didn't lose hope, he continued running towards the walls without any rests. The titans were approaching him and soon the sun was going to hide itself. Each and every muscle in Sasuke's body was trembling and that made him slower. The boy was pushing himself to the edge and if he turned back and fight the titans, this would be the death of him. Every step he took he felt his body falling towards the ground, but he was a gutsy person and that didn't stop him. Sasuke saw in the distance the first wall and that wasn't a big relief to him because he would have to climb the wall, that wouldn't be a problem to him if he had enough chakra, but he hadn't. Meanwhile the Survey corps and Naruto were waiting for Sasuke on the top of wall Maria. Naruto and Eren's team were the most concerned about Sasuke.

Where is he ? – Eren asked.

Maybe he hid himself somewhere- Armin got interrupted by Naruto.

There is no way that Sasuke will hide, he is not a coward. – Naruto said with a smile on his face, but deep inside he was worried about him.

,,This guy…,, - Mikas thought and made her hand into a fist. - ,,Please come back, Sasuke.,, - the girl thought and placed her fist on her chest. - ,,Please.,, - Time was passing by and the Survey corps were getting worried and the same goes for Naruto.

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE ! – The blonde boy yelled and activated his Kyubi chakra mode 1. – I am going to find him, I don't care if the sun will be setting soon. – Naruto said angered and jumped of the wall.

Be careful, sweetheart. – Sasha said and all of the Survey corps looked at her. - ,,Did I said this out loud ?,, - Sasha blushed and hid her face. Naruto was falling down the wall with his head towards the ground, the boy made a front roll and landed on his feet, after that he dashed towards the forest to find Sasuke.

These two are like brothers. – Mikasa smiled at Naruto which she was following with her eyes, soon she lost sight of him.

You are right, but there is something wrong with Sasuke, he doesn't feel the same way towards Naruto. – Levi said with a cold tone.

What do you mean captain ? – Eren asked.

This Sasuke guy has envy in his heart and in his eyes hatred and suffering. In his eyes you can see that something is wrong with him, Sasuke may be cold from the outside and from the inside, but he's suffering from loneliness. That's what I see in him, he Is a person who needs love. – Levi said with a serious tone and everybody looked at him. From hearing this Mikasa's heart started beating faster.

,,Love, you say…,, - the girl though and a flashback occurred in her mind.

*FLASHBACK*

\- I…lo-uhmm I lo- - she couldn't say the words.

-You are annoying, know that ? – the boy got up from the chair, and grabbed his shirt, and went out of the room. When Mikasa, heard him she made her hands Into fists, and went out of the training room, the girl started to chase Sasuke. When she was near him, the girl screamed at him.

SASUKE ! – she was huffing, because she was still wounded, they were already outside and she didn't care what are people going to think of her. – I LOV- -She got Interrupted because of the people.

– Mikasa, give me one reason, not to kill you…- The Uchiha was angry at her, and he was about to kill her without hesitating. – You are getting on my nerves lately, I have plenty of problems, and I don't want you to be on my list….Now I want your reasons, and maybe I will drew my blade. – The boy was looking her In the eyes, with his sharingan, and he was looking pretty creepy.

-I was about to say…that I love you, but you are still acting like a jerk towards me…- Mikasa said to him with a blush on her face.

Yeah, I am the jerk ? Who tried to kill me, when we went on that expedition ? It was you Mikasa ! – Sasuke screamed at her. – And I don't care If you love me, love me all you want, I'm not Interested In this so called ,,love,,.. Love Is just a word, so get rid of that stupid thought, and leave me be. – Sasuke said with anger and drew his katana back, then he turned around and started to walk around the city. When Mikasa saw him, leaving her, her eyes started to fill with tears, but she wiped them quickly, she didn't want to cry anymore. The girl was standing still and was watching how Sasuke was Ignoring her feelings, the boy didn't really care for her.

SASUKE ! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME FROM MADARA ? – Mikasa screamed at him with a tremble In her voice. The boy stopped, and turned his head towards her.

My body just moved, thank you was enough, not all this ,,I love you,, bullshit, the one you love Is Eren not me.

*END OF THE FLASHBACK*

\- What are you talking about, Levi ? – Mikasa asked Levi and she didn't addressed him with ,,captain,,. – He doesn't know what love is, he is just a pitiful loser who doesn't know when to give up- Mikasa got interrupted by Eren.

\- This man once saved you from death. – Eren scolded Mikasa and she got embarrassed. – Sasuke may act like a total jerk, but he will always be there to help you, I know this ! - While the Survey Corps were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come back, the sun was already gone and the moon had appeared. Sasuke was still nowhere near the wall and he was like a moving corpse.

\- Madara has already regenerated his body..If he finds me I will be a goner. – Sasuke thought with panic in his voice and continued running. While he was running he suddenly saw a titan, sitting on the ground with his back towards him. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and he was about to pull out his katana, but felt indescribable pain in his left shoulder. - ,,I've overdid it…I even can't pull out my sword in order to protect myself..I am such a disgrace…,, - the boy accepted the fact that he was going to be eaten by the titan and stood tall towards his death.- ,,Itachi…I am sorry, but this is the end of the line for me…,, - Sasuke thought and in the meantime he was smiling. - ,,I will be seeing you soon, big brother.,, - Sasuke sighed and looked towards the titan, when suddenly a yellow flash appeared and ripped the titan's head of his arms. The head rolled on the ground and was near Sasuke's feet, the titan's blood was sprinkling like a fountain out of his neck. Sasuke's face and clothes got all red because of it. – Why are you here, Naruto ? – Sasuke asked.

\- I was getting annoyed with waiting for you, so I decided to find you instead. – Naruto smiled at Sasuke and looked at him. – Man, you are looking a like total mess. That final blow drained all of your chakra, huh ? – Naruto sighed and went under Sasuke's shoulder.

\- What are you doing ? – Sasuke looked at him and the blood of his face and clothes was evaporating.

\- I am helping you, that's what am I doing, you dumbass. – Naruto replied with annoyance.

\- I don't need your help, you loser—Sasuke moved forward and suddenly he fell on the ground unconscious. Naruto lifted him and placed him on his back.

\- You did great today, my friend. – Naruto smiled at him and dashed towards the wall.

The life-risking battle with Madara has passed, Naruto and the Survey corps were back in the town and Sasuke was laying on the medicinal bed, being still unconscious. Everyone were helping to repair the city from Madara's assault. Only Mikasa was in the medicinal room, looking after Sasuke.

You are so reckless… - Mikasa thought and placed her hand above his hand. – You know Sasuke, maybe I have feelings for you, but you are not from this world. – Mikasa said silently and looked towards his pretty pale face. The sunlight was shining on his face and he was looking just like an angel. – I don't remember saying this, but.. Thank you for saving me from Madara. – The girl got on her feet and her face got closer to Sasuke's. When she was near, she gave him a small peck on the lips than pulled her face back. Her cheeks were red and her heart was beating fast. The girl sat back on her chair and continued looking after the injured boy. Outside the medicinal room, Naruto and Eren were lifting planks made out of wood and giving them to Connie who was cutting the wood, Sasha was hiding herself and eating potatoes, Levi was also helping with the lifting of the wood planks, Armin was telling Connie how to cut the wood planks for the roofs of the people and Jean was the one who was renovating them. Everyone were working hard, except Sasha, but after she finished her potato the girl started helping too.

That Madara guy is such a demon..How could he do this, he is a human too, why did he cause this. – Connie said angered while cutting the wood planks.

A human that loves chaos, that's what he is. A heartless monster and the worst part of all is that he is a living corpse. – Naruto said angered.

What are you talking about ? – Jean asked.

Well, you see there is one forbidden technique which is called Impure World Reincarnation. – When Naruto said that, everyone's eyes widened.

But, who brought him back ? – Levi asked.

He wasn't the only one who was revived, there were like thousands of ninjas reincarnated. – Again, everybody were shocked. – Maybe he is the strongest one, but when a person is reincarnated he can use only half of his strength and as you see Madara is using half of his strength and he is able to kill us all. Imagine if he really gets his body back. That would be a disaster, that's why me and Sasuke must go back in our world and defeat him with the ninja alliance.

But how you will turn back to your world ? – Armin asked.

I don't have any idea. – Naruto sighed and looked towards the sky. - ,,I hope that everyone is okay,, - the blonde thought and continued working. Meanwhile outside the walls Madara was angry with Sasuke, but he didn't want to fight with him. He was walking freely and trying to find a way to come back in their world.

What a nuisance from all the people I had be stuck with and from all the other worlds… - A titan jumped out of nowhere and attacked Madara. – I HAD TO BE STUCK IN THIS MISERABLE WORLD, WITH MINDLESS CREATURES ! – the man said angered and destroyed the titan.

Things never go as planned. – Madara heard a familiar voice.

Who are you ? Show yourself. – the man said with a serious tone and suddenly another titan attacked him, but Madara destroyed him. – Is this some kind of a joke ? – Madara laughed wickedly and the man behind the tree made something and a whole army of titans appeared out of nowhere, but they were standing still.

I need to talk with you, mister Madara Uchiha. – the man revealed himself and Madara's eyes widened.

You have my attention. – Madara said with a cold tone and the two men started their conversation.

Inside the walls Naruto and the Survey corps were taking a rest from all of the repairing. They were sitting on the ground under a family's house and chatting about Naruto's world.

Hey, are there any cool chicks in your world ? – Jean asked.

Oh yeah there are ! – Naruto replied and remembered Sakura. – There is one on my mind. – the boy blushed and Sasha got envious.

WHY YOU JERK ! – The girl yelled at him and slapped his cheek, then went somewhere else. Naruto and everyone was were confused what was wrong with her.

There is one thing that I noticed in the women here…- the boy stood silent and everyone from the man were watching him. – THEY ARE HELL OF A RIPPED, MAN ! – Naruto yelled and some of the boys got ashamed.

Yes, it's because of our 3D maneuver gear. It's hard to explain it but, you must use your upper body to fly like this. – Jean said.

That Mikasa is very strong. I remember the first time we met, I don't know from where she found that power but she was able to throw me in the air and I am taller than her. – Naruto said ashamed.

Yea, she is the 2nd strongest of the Survey Corps. – Armin said and Naruto's eyes widened.

WHAAAT ? – The blonde asked confused. – Who's the first ?

Captain Levi. – Jean replied and Naruto wasn't surprised at all.

Yeah, it was obvious, but who knows. – The blonde laughed. – Hey, when I went to search for Sasuke there was that one titan doing nothing. Is that normal ? – Naruto asked.

He was sleeping, titans usually sleep when it's night and wake up in the morning just like humans. – Connie explained to Naruto.

,,So, they are really humans…,, - Naruto thought and punched the ground. – DAMN IT ! Who made these people, titans ? – Naruto asked angered.

Even we don't know…- The Survey corps sighed.

I am pretty sure that Hange is on her way to unlock the mysteries around the titans.. – Levi said with a serious tone. – She loves titans, but at the same she hates them. Once she had a pet titan, she was experimenting on it. It was quite the show, but she cried each time she was hurting it. We only know that these titans are humans, but nothing more. I hate these creatures, they made humanity's world a living hell. – Levi was angry and Naruto could sense this anger in his voice. Naruto saw the differences between his and their world. In Naruto's world you aren't living in constant fear of being killed, you don't have to worry so much about food, you don't live inside a wall. But here was exactly the opposite, people were living in fear and Naruto wanted to help them, but he had so many other problems on his shoulders. Will he and Sasuke be able to return to their world and win the war ? Are his friends still alive ? Will Sasuke wake up soon ? He was a person who was able to lift everyone's problems on his shoulder, but this time he couldn't and that made him feel useless. Soon they went back to work. In the medicinal room the young Uchiha was still sleeping and there were no signs of him waking up soon. Mikasa got worried and called Naruto, the boy swiftly came to the medicinal room and when he looked at Sasuke, he got mad and went to him.

What are you going to do ? – Mikasa asked.

You will see… - Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and started yelling him. – WAKE UP YOU STUPID BASTARD, YOU ARE MAKING US ALL WORRIED ! – Naruto was yelling and smacking Sasuke's body into the bed. – WAKE UP ! – He lifted one his arms and slapped him by the cheek, Mikasa's eyes widened when she saw what was he doing. – I SAID WAKE UP ! – The was slapping him again and again, but he didn't wake up. Only his cheeks got red. – DAMN IT, SASUKE ! – Naruto said with trembling voice and putted him down on his bed.

I don't think that's the right way, Naruto…We must call a doctor. – Mikasa offered, but she saw the blonde in pain.

There is no need of this…he is out of chakra and it would probably take ten or more days, even a month for him to regain his full strength. He used all of his chakra in the city, when Madara broke the wall, after that he hadn't got a rest and went straight forward to fight Madara…and with that small amount of chakra he saved us all from certain death…- Naruto said with pain in his voice, and Mikasa felt it. The girl now understood how special Sasuke Uchiha really is, and what is he capable of. The girl suddenly started having flashbacks of the first time they met, and she didn't realize when her tears started falling.

If it wasn't for you Naruto, he would be dead, right ? – the girl asked silently.

I guess so..- Naruto replied and went back to Sasuke. – ,,I've never thought that I will see you in this condition again, buddy..,, - the boy thought and he remembered that time Itachi casted a genjutsu on him and how that made Sasuke, to be in coma for a couple of weeks.

WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM ! – Mikasa punched Naruto in the face. – WHY ? – she punched him again. – WHY ? – her final blow was blocked by Naruto's palm.

Sasuke knew that would happen, so don't blame me. – Naruto said with a cold tone and had let go of Mikasa's punch. – As I recall, you are the one who tried to kill him, isn't that right, Mikasa ? – Naruto asked angered. – IF YOU WEREN'T SO SPECIAL TO THE SURVEY CORPS, HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU ! – Naruto yelled at the girl, and her eyes widened. Naruto passed Mikasa, and went to the door. – And even though, he saved your life…- Naruto opened the door and then slammed it, and that made the ceiling shake. Mikasa was just standing there and doing nothing, only thinking about Naruto's words. The things were looking bad for Sasuke, is he going to be alright, what does the mysterious man want from Madara ? Find out in the next chapter of Ninjas meet Titans !

A/N Did you see the battle between Cell and Vegeta, huh ? No, you didn't ? Anyway, thanks for waiting for soooo long time now, and please write your reviews I want to know your opinion and you have some ideas just send me a message ! Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE !


	7. The silent child

The silent child

It has been days since Sasuke's clash with Madara and he was still unconscious, some of the Survey Corps have already lost hope for Sasuke to wake up, but Naruto, Mikasa and Eren did not give up. Naruto has seen Sasuke surviving even worst situations he was not that fragile.

Okay, I am pissed. – Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and started pushing him up and down in order for him to wake up. – WAKE UP, DUMBASS ! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO OUR DIMENSION, WE MUST END THE WAR ! – Naruto was yelling at the boy, but nothing seemed to happen. – GET – a punch went straight to Sasuke's face. – THE – and another one. – HELL – and another one. – UP ! – he was about to punch him again, but Mikasa grabbed his hand. Naruto turned his head towards Mikasa and looked her straight into the eyes and she was tired, very tired. The second strongest person in the Survey Corps got herself beaten up to a bloody paste.

That's enough, Naruto…- she said silently.

Levi has a mission for us Naruto, we should go. – Eren said.

What mission ? – Naruto asked.

In the nearby villages outside of the walls, people started becoming titans. – Eren replied.

What ? – Naruto was confused.

This is not for the first time, we should go there and kill them all. – Mikasa said.

Okay, I am coming with you. – Naruto putted Sasuke back on his bed. – Will be back soon, Sasuke. I hope that you are going to be awake by the time we are back. – Naruto said saddened and went out of the room with Mikasa and Eren. Soon they were out in the city and Levi and the others were waiting for them, when Naruto saw the others he realized that most of them will die.

Captain, I will need only you, Mikasa and Eren, the rest can go back to the base and rest. – Naruto smiled at them.

What !? – Levi said.

I don't want to see people getting eaten anymore, please leave them here. – Naruto said saddened. Levi, sighed and looked at the Survey Corps.

Go back to the base. – Levi said and the rest of the Survey Corps went back to their base.

Okay, let's go ! – Naruto smiled and he got on a horse. – To be honest, I have never, ever been on a horse before, how do you ride this thing ? – Naruto asked and suddenly he kicked the horse and the animal started running around. – OH MY GOD ! – Eren, Mikasa and Levi sighed, because Naruto was an idiot, even though his strength, he was a complete buffoon.

Meanwhile outside the walls, Madara found himself in a nearby village. He sensed that something was really off with this village so he decided to investigate. He went in one of the houses and there was no one, only the furniture of the family was there, but suddenly he heard a noise coming from the second floor of the house. Madara climbed the stairs to the second floor and there was nothing in there.

Maybe the villagers have escaped and went into the walls. – he went in one of the rooms and his eyes widened. There was blood everywhere. – So, they haven't escaped. – suddenly he heard a noise from the closet. He went to check it out and when he opened the door there was one little boy, pointing his knife towards Madara. – the man sighed. – What a tragedy. – Madara grabbed the boy's knife and threw it on the ground. – What are you doing here kid ? – the man asked. The boy did not want to answer Madara's question. – Come with me, if you want to survive. – Madara turned his back against the kid and went outside of the room, when suddenly the boy went next to him. Madara smirked, when suddenly an arm broke the wall of the house. The boy went behind Madara and started trembling. The man sighed and cut the titan's arm with Susano'o's sword. Madara grabbed the boy the shirt and swiftly they went outside only to see a five titans walking around the village. Madara placed the boy on the ground and looked towards the titans. – Stay behind me. – Madara made a hand seal and suddenly an enormous flame went out of his mouth. – Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation ! – the man burned all of the titans, but they were about to regenerate. – I am taking you out of here, little one. – Madara said calmly and grabbed the boy once again and jumped on a tree's branch. He placed the boy on the branch and kneeled down to him. – If you do not want to talk, then I have to use this. – Madara activated his sharingan and the boy's eyes widened. Madara was inside his mind and saw what really happened before he arrived in the village – his mother turned into a titan and ate his father right in front of him so he had no choice, but to hide while watching his father getting eaten by his mother. Madara turned off his sharingan. – Soon, the Survey Corps we'll come here. – Madara said. – And I will give you up to them and you'll be safe with them. – the boy still was not talking to Madara, but the man understood him, he was very young and scared, but he resembled Izuna, because the boy had the same pale skin and long spiky hair like his late brother Izuna.

Naruto and The Survey Corps were riding their horses towards the village where people turned into titans. Naruto finally got the hang of it how to ride a horse and he was extremely happy.

How far is this village, Captain ? – Naruto asked.

Not far away from here, we are almost there, bare a little longer. – Levi said, he suddenly spotted a bunch of titans in front of them.

Hey, we have company. – Eren said.

Yea, I can see. Naruto go – Levi stopped talking, because Mikasa was already taking care of them. He saw another bunch of titans on the left side. – Naruto, Eren you go towards the village, me and Mikasa we'll take care of the titans.

Right ! – the boys agreed with him and their horses started galloping towards their destination. Soon Mikasa and Levi were finished with the titans and they were back on their horses.

What if we encounter Madara again ? – Mikasa asked.

If we encounter him, we will fight. – Levi said with a serious tone. After half an hour Naruto and Eren arrived in the village. The boys got off of their horses and went in to investigate. Naruto suddenly stopped and looked around.

What's wrong ? – Eren asked.

Nothing. – Naruto and Eren continued their investigation. – This village is completely abandoned, there are no people here. – Naruo said.

Let's look around some more, in the end maybe we will find something. – Eren said and Naruto nodded in agreement. The boys continued their investigation and suddenly they saw five titans watching them.

Damn it, these guys have no end. - Naruto sighed and dashed towards them. The boy jumped in the air and created two shadow clones, the clones grabbed him and threw him towards one of the titans. – RASENGAN ! – Naruto yelled and clashed his technique with the titan's head, which exploded.

This guy ! – Eren smiled excitedly at him and activated his maneuver gear and dashed towards the titans. Soon after there were no titans.

Phew, I really, really hate titans. – Naruto sat on the ground.

You don't say. – Eren laughed.

I just want to go back to my dimension to finish this war, because too many people died. – Naruto said saddened.

What is this war all about ? – Eren asked.

You see, this guy Madara wants to put the whole world under an infinite dream, people will be under this jutsu forever and I will stop him no matter what. – Naruto made his hand into a fist.

So you want to end the war, huh Naruto Uzumaki ? – a voice came from the forest.

Oh my god, not again ! – Eren stood in a battle position, while Madara was coming towards them with the child.

I don't want to fight with you, now. I have some more important business than you two. – Madara smirked and threw the boy at them. – I found this kid here, take care of him. – Madara jumped on a tree branch and looked at them. – Soon, we will meet again. – he smiled and suddenly disappeared.

COME BACK, YOU BASTARD. – Naruto jumped on the tree branch, where Madara was standing. – He's gone. – Naruto looked around and went back to Eren.

What is your name kiddo ? – Eren asked, but he received no answer. Soon after, Mikasa and Levi arrived at their location.

What are you two doing ? – Levi asked and went towards them.

We found Madara and he gave us this kid. – Naruto said.

Madara !? – said frightened.

He is gone now, but he will be back soon, very soon. – Naruto said and looked at the forest.

Let's get out of here, even though we just arrived. We must take this kid inside of the walls. – Levi said and his team nodded in agreement. The boy got on the horse with Levi and everybody went towards the walls. This kid saw a lot of things, so he may be a great advantage for humanity. But what was Madara's plan ? Is he planning another attack on the walls ? Find out in the next chapter !

A/N: Sooooo, here is the latest chapter of Ninjas Meet Titans, for all the haters who said that I nerfed Sasuke a lot, yea I nerfed him, because if they were at their current power level they would crush everything in their way, everything should be balanced you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
